TJ gets a Lawson surprise
by IAmTheTrueKingOfDragons
Summary: TJ gets surprised by Lawson, very gay and very good. mainly fluff with angst for seasoning. Also I apologize for their OOC ness, I try not to. !Update! This shall also deal with heavy subjects when the angst comes so be warned. okay so now there is a lot of angst, but still fluff and very gay.
1. the start of everything

This was not what TJ defined as fun, no, no, no. Going out with his friends, either group was fun, watching a movie was fun but not this, being stuck at this so called 'party' where they decided to play seven minutes in heaven, an old and stupid game in his opinion but kept quiet as the others seemed to be having fun with this and he was not a person to kill peoples fun.

See TJ had come out as bisexual with a male preference a year or so back, maybe more, the lines where starting to blur for him. Not many people were as shocked as he was expecting, those who were called down and relaxed about the idea, and those who hated him he did not care about that anymore.

Back to the seven minutes in heaven game, so they had someone each go around be the bottle spinner, they spin the bottle and see who lands on who, those two go into the closet nearby and then seven minutes go back, someone else is picked to spin and so on. This night however was special, most of the time TJ had people he liked there or at least did not get into fights with 24/7, but this night had Lawson and his stupid cronies there and they were playing the game-it was a big circle.

Ashley Q. spun the bottle, it landed on TJ, okay either some stupid questions about his sexuality or they chat about what's going to happen next weekend, this all depended on who was spun to next, _'please don't let it be lawson, please don't let it be lawson'_ low and behold it was the lanky creep himself.

TJ hung his head back, he had been resting on his arms leaning back and legs crossed, with a large sigh escaping his breath, he made his way to standing position before walking over to the closet and sitting down, waiting for that lanky fuck to come join him so this seven minutes in hell could be over with.

Lawson was, in fact one of the few people at school or even town that was iffy about him and his whole, situation as one could put it nicely, or as nicer way then lawson put it that time ago, but see TJ was thinking the lanky creep would protest and sa 'spin the bottle again' or something but no, he walked over, sat down and closed the door, fuckin' okay?, maybe Lawson was not in the mood to argue, fair enough, TJ could give him that.

TJ did his best to hug his knees in on himself, though being a teen with some belly chub was not making these easy for him, stomach got in the way. TJ could tell in the dark of the closet that Lawsons eyes where on him.

"What?" snapped TJ at the other boy, having a vague idea as to where Lawsons head there was no vocal sounds coming from the others lips, but there was now shuffling of clothes and other stuff, TJ pressed himself to the wall of the dresser, feeling that Lawson was getting to close for comfort.

"I like you TJ" was all that Lawson said before he placed his lips on the others, this was not what TJ expected from this at all, but for some reason he could not move, something stopped him from moving, like his whole body froze but was relaxed as a ragdoll.

Lawson used one arm to hold himself up, hand placed by TJ's head and the other wrapped around TJ's waist, pulling him in closer.

The kiss started out innocent, just lips on lips but got more heated and energetic, lip biting and tongues were introduced with the soft sound of moans, though the kiss ended, Lawson pulled back and fixed himself as well as TJ before the door of the closet opened.

TJ took a moment or so to gather himself together, that was an experience. TJ knew that if he said anything he would be dead meat, and was not really willing, or wanting a beating by the guy who just kissed him like that but also it was Lawson so like, his brain was more all over the place then usual.

TJ was dazed more or less the whole night, thank god because he was not ready for anything else, when it got late he and the others called it quits for the night, though this is around the time when Lawson wanted to speak to dear old TJ.


	2. Way home

"What do you want Lawson?," the shorter boy asked. _'fuck this dude was lanky, even as kids they were varied in height but fuck me, this was god damn ridiculous, what was he?, 7 feet tall?'_ TJ was not impressed as he thought this, Lawson then responded.

"So, um, TJ, about the whole closest thing, I…."Lawson trailed off, this is when TJ's best bro of all fucking time jumped in and saved his ass.

"Look me and Teej got a test tomorrow and we really don't want to stay out any later then we need to Lawson" Vince at the time was leaning on fun fact about TJ he was short yes, but was built like a dwarf, vince was tall and could put all his muscle weight on him and the small boy would not move, the more important thing here is that Lawson looked, well Jealous of Vince, now as kids this was normal, but in high school?, something was up.

TJ was then pulled away with Vince, as he wanted to be pulled away from this strange and uncomfortable situation "thanks for saving me man" TJ tossed to the male after getting a little ways away from Lawson.

"No sweat Teej, just a bro helping another bro out, also I was not lying either, we have that fucking mathematics test first period"

TJ cried on the inside, _'oh fuck me'_ he thought, he completely forgot about the stupid thing and though Vince was just saving him, but no Vince was not saving him,fucking AMAZING.

TJ walked with Vince till they had to part ways to go home, they waved then TJ was alone with his thoughts, oh amazing just after the night he had. _'So, do I take what Lawson as fact or him just messing with me?, that kiss felt real but….. Ugh'_ he looked up, thank god he was home. TJ opened the door and slipped his shoes off, going to the kitchen for some water.

"Young man," a older female voice rang through his ears, she was annoyed.

"yes mum?" he slowly turned to look to her, she was not as angry as he first expected, angry yes but not unworkable.

"I thought I told you to be home by 12 by the latest, It's 2 AM" she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

' _well now I know why I'm short and get my angry tap from'_ he smiled at her, trying to work his baby faced magic "Oh I'm sorry mum!, I lost track of time, I sweat next time I'll be better!, I swear on my hart!" he put both hands over his heat and did a few eyelash links with puppy eyes.

A lip quiver was all he needed, "go brush your teeth and bed young man, better not be late for school" he gave him a kiss on the head before heading upstairs to bed, letting her son get another glass of water.


	3. the school fight

TJ was actually up, yeah a big shocker but he was, alarm had went off and he just got up, he knew today was not going to be a day to sleep in and have to bolt to school, yeah no he was going to be at school and walk with his friends, something that he normally missed out on.

TJ felt like shit, there was no way around that one, no he did not have body image issues but staying up till 2AM was why he felt like shit and now he had to a goddamn math test?, oh fuck that noise.

TJ was out and about, it felt sorta ice for once, it was still cool from the night and the wind he was picking up was nice in his face, he stopped when he saw his five friends, _'man they are going to be surprised when they see me up so early'._

"HEY!, YOU GUYS LOOK WHO DRAGGED HIMSELF UP OUT OF BED!," with that he rode over fast and then stopped, greeting his shocked friends "yeah well I feel like shit, I have no idea how some of you guys were able to do this in middle school, not even thinking elementary"

Spinelli and gretchen just shrugged it off the they kept walking, TJ taking lead as being on a bike made him a bit faster and no way in hell was he going to go at slow walking speed on this thing.

"So what happened in the closet with Lawson Teej?" Spinelli was the one to bring this up and he did not want any of them to do this but speak of the devil without speaking his name.

"Ugh?, nothing?, why do you ask?" he looked back over his shoulder to her and gave a light shrug.

"Oh well it sure did not seem like nothing last night, Lawson went up to you after and did not try to punch the shit out of you like normal, so that does not sound like nothing to me" damn, spinelli got him on that one.

"Oh well Lawson has been off for a while now spinelli, so you can't really say that's true about him anymore," and then gretchen saved his ass just now, who's the leader again? Him.

"Okay let's just drop the subject?, I really don't want to think about stupid lanky creep lawson." just like that, like a drop of a hat that ended and went onto another, something about the Ashleys or something, talking about some dude and one of them dating or whatever? TJ's mind was too far into space to keep correct track.

High school was an actual mess, they think elementary kids were crazy?, get a load of these idiots, as soon as TJ locked up his bike he heard a fight broke out, so he ran to see what was up, but then again he was seeing nothing due to his height, Mikey being the friendly giant he helped him out, looked like a little kid but fuck it, he wanted to know what was up.

Oh fuck, it was Lawson and one of his goons, oh what was the guys name?Oh Jocko, man TJ fucking hated that guy, he always gave him shifty looks in the locker room and like, would stare at him, gave him the creeps, and now Lawson was beating him up, or trying to seeing Jocko was a, well jock.

The Principal, Mr Dwight was out and broke up the fight, dragging both male teens in and to the office.

TJ hopped down off of Mikey's back and shit was flying through his head, ' _Jocko was second in command in Lawsons group, so why would a fight break out between the two?, also were where the rest of Lawsons friends?, did he just want to talk to Jocko on his own?'_ Well these thoughts would have to wait till later, the bell rung and it was time to head off to class.


	4. The talk

TJ was doing what he always did on a monday lunch, hung out with friends and talk about stuff, random stuff, they sort of stopped with the pranks and the stunts all the time, though there was always those few times the group hand an itch for them once more.

Today was not that day, at the moment he was staring up at the sky as they chatted about what was going on in class and home life, though this is when TJ piped up"hey guys, I gotta tell you something, well more of a confession honestly, it's about last night, remember when me and Lawson went into the closet?"

"Well yeah TeeJ, of course we do, are you going to tell us what happened?" Spinelli leaned in on her hand to look at TJ's face.

"Yeah to be honest I think there is way more to the story then nothing TeeJ," Vince added as he looked over from below a tree.

"Yeah well, what I'm going to say will, wait a minute, look around make sure we aren't being spied on." he stood with the others before going around to make sure the coast was clear, but as they did the bell rang, looks like they would have to wait another time to find out what exactly happened.

The rest of the day went smoothly, at the end they walked home, forgetting what happened at lunch, getting home he took his shoes off and went to his room to do some homework, look can't get a failing grade.

Later that night he was lounging on the couch, flicking through channels to find something good, there was a knock at his door and he sighed, getting up to see who was opened the door but no one was there, down by his feet was a note, okay odd.

TJ picked it up and closed the door, unfolding it and reading it through, first part was more a skim than anything, but soon he found himself franticly reading the words, panic running through his brain with wide eyes. He ran to the phone, calling up Vince.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up" he desperately whispered as he slightly bounced, there was a few sounds before a voice started talking.

"Hey Te-" but Vince was cut off by a speed saying TJ.

"Vince, call the others and meet me at Old rusty, stat it's an emergency." and with that TJ hug up, running to the door to get his shoes on before grabbing his bike and heading to old Third street school.

* * *

"So Teej what did you want to bring us out here for?, I'm missing some wrestling and I had to say Teej needed to talk to us to my dad." she crossed her arms not happy about it, but also not overly angry.

"Yeah TJ, I was in the middle of practice when Vince called me, so what's wrong my dear pal?" Mikey being a softy was always so sweet and understanding, thank god.

"Guys" panted TJ, bending over with his hands on his thighs, he had just speed biked all the way over here."GUYS" he said again taking a deep breath before standing so he could actually talk, but Spinelli still said.

"Out with it Teej!, what is it!"she waited, anticipated, her curiosity pumping through her.

"First let me explain what happened the other night-" he said and sighed to get himself ready to say what he was going to fucking say, because WOW.

"Lawson kissed me," and with that his five friends went into an up road of questions and confusion."Hold your horses, I'm not even done, he also said he liked me." and there was even more.

"I can see why you did not tell us TJ, that is Indeed a very strange tale."

"But why get us all here now?, couldn't you tell us on our way to school tomorrow?"Gus questioned lightly.

"YEah I could have but then I would also have to bring this note" he informed the rest of his group of said note by waving it around before going "Now I'm going to read what it says"

TJ cleared his throat before speaking.

"Some junk about apologizing for being so mean in elementary and middle school, blah blah blah, here we go, So now I have to say that this is not a prank, but I do understand why you think this would be, no in this note, no this _love letter_ I want to ask you out on a date, yes a date, and I fully understand why you would say no, look I'm not the brightest or even the most kind guy at this school, hell there are probably a whole line of guys you would rather be asking you out on a date, but I am, so please write me an answer." he stopped but there was more at the bottom, but that was not needed to be said.

Everyone stood there dumbfounded, there was not much else you could say to that, well Mikey found one to say.

"So you like him back?" and this is what set TJ off, not into anger but confused blabbing.

" ' !" he tossed the letter into the air, hands going up in the air as well."I don't know how I feel about this!, I'm confused, angry, confused again!, but I'm not sure if I do but then again I'm not sure that I don't!" he leaned on old rusty and crossed his arms "I'm not sure what to do guys, I know I'm the man with the plan but…. I don't know." he did not look at the others, petrified at what they might say.

"You know TJ, we won't be angry at you if you do end up saying like you like him." mikey offered.

"Yeah, you are still the same old Teej, even if we will never understand why if you say yes, it's just like when you told us you liked dudes and girls." Vince placed a hand on TJ's shoulder to comfort his dear friend.

Spinelli then saw something"Is that a second sheet?" she questioned and picked it up, yeah it was, she began to read.

"TJ, here are just some of the few qualities I have noticed over such a short time, your baby face to start, some have but few pull of well, you are one, your freckles that cover your cheeks, some kids grow out of them and some grow mor-"

"Hey,hey,hey" TJ grabbed the papers and shoved them into his jacket pocket "no more of that"he stated, cheeks growing a small shade of pink, but with the freckles that where just so nicely talked about is was hard to tell, especially in the dimming light.

Spinelli laughed and said"okay Teej, okay, I'ma poke fun at you though for the ones I read, anyway I need to get home, I watch to finish watching the match with my dad." she started walking, this is when the others started leaving too.

"Hope you find what you want TJ" mikey smiled and waved as he left, singing softly as he did.

"Ah TJ, don't worry, look if you do chose to go out on a date with him you will at least know, anyway see ya tomorrow" Vince left as well with a wave. Leaving poor old TJ by himself.

TJ hopped back onto his bike and made it home, parents getting back when he was out and asked him where he had been.

* * *

"So sport what kept you out so late?" his dad asked from the dinner table.

"Oh, well I was talking with friends and stuff, it's nothing to worry about" he slipped his shoes off and made his way to the table before sitting down.

"Oh you better not have gone out and pulled some pran-"

TJ shook his head and said"no, no, being honest here we did nothing of the sort….." he paused and then asked"I do want to talk to you after dinner though for your opinion on something mum" he said looking over to her.

"Oh sure sweetie, do you mind me asking what it's about?"

TJ shook his head no before speaking"I would rather tell you in private" He said there nervous, hoping she did not press on.

"oh , alright then, after dinner it is then."

* * *

"Alright then sweetie, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" She sat down on the bed, one hand on TJs back as she saw his face was in a twisted bit of confusion and perhaps sadness.

"Well, it's uh…..its about a guy from my school."

"Do you have a crush on this boy?"

"No, well I'm not sure, he asked me out on a date and I'm not sure whether I should say yes and go with him or not, see in the past he has been kind of mean to me and my friends, so should I?"

"Well, do you want to give him a chance?, has he stopped being mean to you and your friends as of late?"

"I mean… I guess I could give him a chance, worse could happen, right?" he smiled nervously up at his mother, she nodded and gave him a kiss on the forehead before standing "alright, well have a good rest sweetie, I'll see you in the morning"


	5. Advice

TJ needed more advice, from someone he could trust but was not around him all the time, ah he had it.

Principal prickly.

He may be old but him and TJ connected, it was good having an adult friend you could go to when your mum and friends your age seemed to say the same thing, also he knew Lawson, so this was even better.

There were three wrapping sounds and TJ waited, he found out where Prickly lived from some asking around, said he wanted to tp the place or whatever for shits and giggles.

"Mr. Prickly!, it's good to see you, hope I'm not bothering you by stopping by but I wanted to ask you for some advice." He gave a sheepish smile, his hat was off and in his hands, he rotated it with his fingers nervously.

"Oh sure thing TJ, come on in, I was just going over some school paperwork, and before you ask yes I'm still principal at third street elementary." He gave a warm smile and let the teen in.

"so what seems to be troubling you my boy?" He arched an eyebrow as they walked into the kitchen, he grabbed a jar and pulled some cookies out "you alright with a glass of milk and cookies or are you to old for that?" He teased the TJ with a smile, TJ just happily took said cookies and milk.

TJ was quiet, he wanted to let everything settle before he started to talk about his problems to the guy.

"Okay so, well, you remember Lawson?, tall skinny guy, used to have freckles. "

Prickly nodded his head remembering the trouble maker "I do, and I remember you having a rivalry, has it gotten to out of hand now my boy?"

TJ shook his head and waved his hands now"not at all sir, I have another question, did you, um well did you ever hear of me being bi….?" He sat a little bit back in his hair waiting for the answer.

"Yes I did, think I bumped into your mother shopping when it was the talk of the town, so what connects these two points my boy?, is Lawson giving you a hard time about it?"

He shook his head no once more "no sir, I'm afraid not, at this point in time I would rather it, no what I have is a problem, of emotions and of what I know, see I was at this, well party and the people there decided to play seven minutes in heaven, me and Lawson got stuck to being in the closet, he said he liked me then kissed me, and after that, about a day he gave me a love letter, asking me out on a date, I already asked my mum and friends, they all said they would be happy with what I pick, but I'm not sure what I want to pick." He stopped, taking a drink of the milk and a bite of a cookie.

"That is a pretty big problem for someone of your age TJ, and the person is Lawson, hmm, never thought that, then again never thought you would like males, but on with what you want, an answer, see out of what I can tell your brain wants someone to say no to the idea of going out on a date, but your heart wants at least one, to see if it's for real." He had his head resting on his left hand as he spoke.

That made a lot of sense to TJ, but then the question was"what should I do then sir?" And finished off the milk and cookies he was given.

"Well TJ, being the principal that had to deal with you for six years I know what kind of kid you are, one of heart, so go with your heart," TJ nodded to this then his ears perked up.

"and if it does not go well you can always come to me, the papers here are for becoming principal of third street high school." He chuckled and watch TJs face hang open.

"You're being serious sir?, about the whole third street highschool thing?" Prickly nodded his head.

"Now get going detwiler, I need some time filling out forms for the new principal of third street elementary. " TJ nodded and headed for the door "and TJ, stay out of trouble. " prickly winked at TJ.

TJ just rolled his eyes and wave "I make no promise sir!" He opened the door and closed it softly before hopping back onto his bike and going down to kelsos to meet up with the gang.

* * *

"So TJ, how'd it go?, did you get the advice you needed?" Gretchen asked as she was the one who saw TJ coming first.

"Yeah I did actually," he took a deep breath then let out a sigh"I'm gonna take up his offer, I'm going to go out on a date and see what happens"

"Wow TJ, that seems very open minded of you," this was gus who said that one, not mikey or gretchen.

"Well see, my mind wanted someone to say no, but my heart wanted to at least give it a chance, or that's how mr Prickly put it anyway"he pointed to said body part as he talked then shrugged when he mentioned it was their old principal.

"Oh also, Prickly is transfering over to our high school, he was filling out paperwork for it when I stopped by"

"No way!, you gotta be pulling my leg TeeJ!" Spinelli did not seemed overly pleased, but she did not seem the most angry she could be either.

"Are you serious?, why is he doing that?"This was all Vince.

"Not sure, never asked, guess I was just happy to get going to meet up with yous guys, and that he needed time to fill out paperwork."

"So when are you going to talk to Lawson?"

"Ah might talk to him this friday, give himself some time to think about how I want to walk up to him, how I'm going to answer and where I want to talk to him about it." he shrugged and then asked about what they were doing this fine wednesday afternoon.


	6. The school knows

Today was an average day actually, nothing really, spectacular happened, it was just class and lunch, but lunch seemed to be out of hand, like the whole school knew something was up, something was floating around but not everyone knew what the fuck it was. This was stressful on a lot of levels for everyone at school, something was in the air, they all knew it but know one knew what _specifically_ that thing was.

So it was not really a big surprise when randle was on the announcements though nothing of importance happened?, this made TJ's confusion and curiosity spike to like it's max, so he went around asking what the hell was going on, no one knew either, they all just said today was really weird but they had no idea why either.

So TJ was left even more confused and curious, this was messing with his studies after lunch, he was just kind of absentmindedly looking out the window of his last class, running over today's events when end of day announcements came on, nothing out of the usual, just menlo talking about events and school activities, big whoop. What was said next was not normal as randel took control.

"And now in some personal lives of the students, Turns out our very own TJ Detweiler may be going out on a date, lucky him!, though the person in question is someone you would never suspect!, this person being our very own Erwin Lawson, will TJ say yes?, will he say no?, well only time will tell, tune in tomorrow for us to find out what happens next" and with that the school went quiet for a few mesley seconds.

TJ stood, as he did this he took a deep breath and left the class, but as soon as he did he ran down the halls to find randel as ask who the fuck he heard that from, to his surprise Lawson had already gotten there before him, damn long legs did make the difference.

"Alright Snitch, start squealing before I have to make you"Lawson commanded as he picked Randel up by his collar and pushed him into a locker, Lawsons face was one of anger and rage,one hand drawn back ready to punch him.

"Hey, HEy!, I got it from TJ!,don't punch me!" Randel wiggled around trying to get out of Lawson's grip,not realizing TJ was there.

"Why the _FUCK_ would I tell _YOU_ of all people!"

"Weeeelllll, I never said you directly _told_ me"Randel corrected him but was in no place to do so."See you where walking by Kelso's and Vince asked if you were going to talk to Lawson and you said this friday!,I also overheard your mother talking to mine about someone asking you out on a date and put two and two together….." Randel gave a light chuckle before he was dropped by Lawson, mainly because people where forming a hoard around them.

"Oh you where fucking spying on me!, I should have known! UUUGH" TJ clenched his fists and unclenched them in anger, he wanted to punch something, no he wanted to punch randel but now was not the time, not with teachers and the principal, Mr. Dwight right there now.

"Hey,HEY, what's going on here?" Mr Dwight questioned pushing some kids out of the way so he could get into the middle of this little circle that formed around the three teens"Lawson I sw-"

"Look I didn't do-" Randal was about to defend himself but that was stopped by old TJ himself.

"YOU broadcasted personal information out the the whole student body!" TJ flug his hand out pointing gesture to the crowd.

Mr. Dwight did not like Lawson, or TJ, well it was more hated his pranks and trouble making, but this was indeed serious "Randel, you have overstepped boundaries,"and with that he took _RANDEL_ to the office, not TJ, not Lawson but Randel.

All that was left to deal with was he crowd, both boys saw escape routes and bolted for their respective ways,going to their locker grabbing their shit and leaving faster then expected, mainly for TJ.

* * *

TJ got home and was to his room as fast as he could, flopping on his bed. Was he still going to say yes to that date with Lawson?, yes. Was he going to actually be embarrassed to the fucking moon and back?,yes. Where people going to whisper and talk about them?, fucking TJ going to take a nap before doing anything else today, absafuckinglotly, and with those words TJ drifted off to sleep.


	7. The strange feeling

First class was a fucking nightmare, yeah a fucking nightmare. The lesson itself was fucking fine, it was eh, it was the most normal thing that day, oh but everyone in class knew the situation and that's what made first class a nightmare.

People kept whispering, talking and bugging about what TJ was going to say, he would either not say anything to the whispers or use sarcasm to deflect a question, this went for the entire class.

Next class was better, though this might have been because they had a test and would get a zero for talking to the other students, so that was a thing and why no one spoke.

At lunch TJ had to hide, yeah you read that hide, he was outside and would run around if people were getting closer, he was in no mood to deflect like twenty questions at a time. Lunch was over fast thank god, third period was alright too, everything seemed to cool down after lunch, or maybe the people asking just kind of gave up.

Last was gym, oh fucking fantastic, this was overall the worst class, sure period one sucked some major ass but it was nothing compared to gym, here's the reason why, Jocko was in gym with him, yeah same with Lawson and another one of his….well friends, though TJ had no idea if Jocko and Lawson were friends still, especially after that big fight that happened Monday.

"HEY! Det-loser!"

' _Oh god what the fuck, was that an insult name from elementary?, how the fuck did they remember the stupid thing? How do I remember the damn thing?'_

"OI, DEUMBWEILER," this time it was louder and others in the locker looked over to either the culprit of the name calling or to TJ.

TJ turned, not seeing Lawson for various reasons, one of them being TJ and him did not share gym, so like it could have never been Lawson."What do you want Jocko?"

"Oh nothing, _Freak_ "Jocko sneered down at the male as he stepped closer to TJ.

'What the fuck is he going on- oh don't fucking tell me.' his thoughts started to drift, was this going to be something stupid, he heard of others being accused of such.

"I'm just gonna have a little chat, to the guy who _TURNED_ my former best friend into a fucking cocksucker"

AAAAND there it fucking was, TJ's mind did like a reboot to this info why trying to think of a comeback or something.

"Oh shove it Jocko," he stepped out of Jocko's B-line to him and opened the door"Now I'm gonna go," and with that he was out of the locker room and into the he hated gym, so you remember the whole does not have body issues?, yeah well he does have this during gym, it was mainly focused on his gut, it was soft and squishy.

Well today was a game day, they had free range at what they were allowed to pick, they just had to all pick a game, dodge ball seemed like a good one, so thats what happened.

The game was fine, it's not like dodgeball can be anything special, though by the end of the game, will all the name calling and bullshit Jocko was calling/yelling at him to say TJ's nerver where being worn down thin was a fucking joke.

This last insult was it, that was what made TJ fucking biff the ball at Jocko, without knowing where it would hit he used all he had into that throw, and what do you know, he got Jocko right in the fucking face, TJ broke the others nose and it fucking bleed like crazy. "Oh fuck!" was all TJ could get out in a shaky tone when he saw the normally tall and bulky Jock on the ground covering his face.

"Oh fuck…." he whined again, people were sordonding Jocko, most saying 'Karma's a bitch eh?' or something like that, but right away JT knew he was going to be in some deep shit, a pit in his stomach started to form a knot of dread.

* * *

"Alight principal Dwight will see you now"

God TJ hated being in mr Dwight's office, it just felt strange to him, he walked in and sat down in front of the desk on the chair, god he wished he could have changed from his gym clothes now.

"Alright TJ,let's hear what you have to say for yourself," he looked down at the boy, something in his eyes TJ just did not like.

TJ took a minute or so to gather himself to speak"well sir, I was playing dodgeball, as you know, and Jocko was wearing my nerves thin, I kept telling him to stop and he would not, finally I threw the ball, Now let me explain I was aiming for his face, I normally can't hit something the small from a distance like that, also I hate admitting this but I'm short, so I'm not even sure how I got him in the face." TJ went quiet as Principal Dwight typed things down into his computer.

"Go back to class, your parents will be called and told of your punishment," Mr Dwight went back to his computer work.

TJ went back to class as instructed, but not before this comment sent a chill of horror down his spine.

"Oh and Theodor, try to wear longer shorts next time, you might distract others if you don't" TJ looked back, giving a small nod before closing the door, heart racing and mind running.

TJ quickly made his way back to class, having to sit out because of the whole dodgeball thing, TJ did not mind that much as there were only a few minutes left before they had to 's mind was not all there,it was on loop, running over what happened, those words, the tone of voice, that fucking smile smirk _THING_ he had, the glint in his eyes. TJ shook his head and his body shook as well, not wanting to think about that anymore, his brain needed something to forget what happened, maybe he was just over reacting, yeah that's it.

TJ was in the locker room, minding his own business and just getting changed, though his mind went back, he shook his head and pulled his jacket on, grabbing his bag quickly to wait by the gym doors, as soon as the bell rang he was off to find Lawson and his locker.

TJ made it to his locker first, people wishing him luck now instead of shooting questions at him like a machine gun, well thank god, something good is happening today, well alright that lucky throw at Jocko was pretty good though…. What happened after was not his favorite thing in the world.

TJ adjusted the strap on his shoulder before he kept walking, asking around where Lawson was to the students that stayed back for clubs or whatever, most said either locker or outside getting, he decided on the locker first, low and behold he was there, cool no extra running around for TJ today.

"Lawson!, hey I wanted to talk to you about that letter you sent me, and you know the um, going on a date." TJ was expecting Lawson to tell him to go away or something, a lot of shit happened because of TJ knowing and letting others know, but that was not the case here, Lawson just listened.

"Okay so, I'm going to take you up on that offer,"TJ glanced down to his feet"You know, out of everyone that could have asked, you are not the worst person in the world" He had a joking and light tone to his voice, hoping this would not make the other angry.

"You know what TJ, coming from you thats a compliment I'm willing to take"He chuckled, head tilting to the side, lawson may be lanky but TJ now saw it worked for the other. Lawson had grown into his body and was well, kinda hot in TJ's eyes.

"Alright so I'll pick you up at…. Let's say,saturday at 6?" Lawson leaned down to talk to the others, TJ got a it huffy at that but nodded, Though the huffy went away with a quick peck to his lips "I have to get going though, bye."

TJ watched the other leave, his eyes practically turning into hearts and a goofy love struck smile to his lips, god he was such a door for Lawson now it was not even funny.

TJ went down and unlocked his bike from the rack, friends waiting for him, they asked questions but since they were his friends he was, let's say comfortable with them asking said questions, though TJ had something else on his mind he needed to talk about first.

"Do you guys know about when I threw the ball in Jockos face in gym?"

"Oh no, why'd you do that Teej?"

"Oh he was saying shit and I lost my temper, I was not aiming for his face, but thats not why I bring this up, surprisingly, I bring this up because….How do I put this?" he thought over this for a few moments before speaking once more"Something strange happened at the end of the talk with Mr Dwight, I guess it just caught me off guard but still...he told me to wear longer shorts, says it will distract other students if I don't, are my shorts to short?, Vince? Got any remarks to it?"

Vince tilted his head and had to think"Well if they are anything like the shorts you had last year, I would say you are fine, they are on the short side but I would not say they are distracting,"

"That is a bit weird how he brought that up TJ, but is there anything else that made that comment stand out?" Gretchen seemed concerned for her dear friend, though was taking the logical ruit.

"Well, there was the fact he had this weird look in his eyes, and the tone of his voice, but whatever, if I becomes an issue I'll tell you guys first, don't worry"He gave his award winning smile to them and everyone bug gretchen seemed to get relaxed, though TJ would become more nervous and red with this next question.

"So why did you look like a love struck puppy after you walked out of the school?"


	8. Friends and family

TJ's mum always got off work early to be home on friday afternoon, so TJ was expecting to come home and see his mother standing there waiting for him, angry, but no there was nothing, she was home that was not the thing that he found strange, Mr Dwight did say he was going to call home, right?, so what was this all about?

"Uh...mum?" he looked around, she called from the kitchen.

"Yes what is it TJ?" and poked her head out to look at him.

"So ugh, you know that talk we had the other day?, well, I said yes to a date, he's coming to pick me up at 6 tomorrow"

"Aw honey!" she jogged over and hugged TJ tightly "I'm so glad!," she gave her son a kiss on the head before walking back to the kitchen.

He hummed and went upstairs, maybe he had nothing to worry about?, then again not worrying about the call brought another thing to his attention and he really did not want to think about that, all he did was work on his homework then called up vince and the gang to see who had free time, ah well, vince was the only one who hand some free time, that was cool him and vince are best friends so they planned to go down and play some one on one B-ball in the park.

* * *

As soon as vince saw TJ he spoke his mind "why are you wearing sweatpants?, did that comment really make you feel that uncomfortable?" he tossed the ball to TJ. It was time to get serious here, vince did not take the idea of someone making his friends uncomfortable or any other unpleasant emotion.

"Huh?" TJ tilted his head confused then went pink not realizing his clothing choice "I well… to be honest a little bit, it's not like I have not heard people talk about what I should or should not wear, I'm on the heavy side, but it was unlike the other comments…." he dribbled the ball for a moment then smiled "It's nothing to worry about, it could have been an off handed comment" he tossed the ball back"now let's play,it's what I called you here for" and with that the game started.

* * *

TJ stepped out of his shower, drying his hair off with the towel, he looked at himself in the mirror, eyes going over his own body, he never cared too much about what it looked like, just that he did not get winded running around and hanging with his friends, which he never did, but that comment, it was eating away at him.

That comment played through his mind over and over again, he was lost in thought about what Mr Dwight meant and just everything, a skill he picked up from gretchen he guessed, then there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"One second!" he called, pulling on some boxer briefs and a T-shirt before answering the door,it was his dad, alright a bit strange but not overly insane.

"Hey son, could I talk to you for a moment?"

TJ was having trouble reading his father's face, TJ was pretty good at reading faces and emotions normally, so this kind of stumped him."uh, yeah sure" TJ stepped aside to let his dad in, curious on what this talk was going to be about.

TJ's dad made his way to the bed, sitting down and saying"jeez, no wonder you always sleep in, this bed is broken….need to get a new one soon…." he looked to his son,patting the spot next to him.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"TJ was nervous, did his dad get the call and not his mum?, did the call happen when he was out with vince and only now he came to talk? 'Ah fuck ah fuck' was all TJ could repeat in his mind.

"So, I hear you are going out on a date, sounds nice,"

'Alright, this is some shady small talk, what is dad up to?'TJ just nodded his head and kept listening to his dad.

"So I never actually expressed whether or not I'm alright with you being into guys."

'Oh god,oh god' TJ's mind raced on overdrive, his heart quickened pace and his eyes,he could feel the slight bit of tears in them."uh, yeah?" he tried to get out without his voice cracking, he did and that was good.

"I'm fine with it!, hell I'm happy you are going on a date, that you get to go on one, but does this mean I have to be the protective dad?" he looked at his son confused, TJ was confused, what.

TJ burst out laughing at that, oh thank god it was something silly. "W-what?, why would you ask something so strange?" a large grin on his face.

"Well I'm not sure how teenage dating is for two males, but I do know that an overprotective father is a thing, and is always a thing for a girl who is asked out and picked up at her house." Okay there was a point in wanting to know, but the thing that made TJ sweat was, did his dad think he was the girl on his date?

"I guess go with that you think is right dad," he chuckled nervously as he was still stuck on the idea his dad though he was the girl in this whole thing. "Though I have ask ask, why don't you think I asked him out?" tilting his head to the side with a lifted brow.

TJ's dad just shrugged and said "That's just not how it works sport," he pulled TJ into a hug before leaving, telling his son to have a good sleep, or try to on that stupid bed.

TJ waved to his dad as he left and closed the door, he laid back on the couch, blinking at what just happened, a small smile on his face, also damn his dad was right, now that he thought about it this bed hurt like a fucking bitch, how the hell did he sleep on this thing before. TJ chuckled to himself and rolled himself off the bed, going to his light switch and flicking it off, this day went from shitty to happy in a few hours, who knew?

* * *

 **I hope you guys who are coming back and reading are enjoy this trip of emotions!, also don't forget to review and comment what you think will happen next!, alright thats all from me :3**


	9. The Date

TJ looked at himself in the mirror, never realizing how long his hair had really gotten, sure he got it cut but only when people noticed it, and he had it under his hat so his hair had grown out a fair bit over a long period of messed around and played with it, humming to himself before looking down to his clothes, nothing overy different, jacket, clean jeans, sneakers and a white button up.

"TJ!, sweetheart!, a boys here to see you!" and that sounded really strange in TJ's mind, but he walked down the stairs to see Lawson getting a talking to by his dad. _'Oh fun, the protective dad rouit, amazing'_ TJ rolled his eyes at the sight as he walked over.

"So what are you two talking about?" he tilted his head to lawson so he could look up at his head with a cocked eyebrow.

Lawson just nervously chuckled as TJ's father spoke "Oh nothing," TJ's father pointed to lawson and siad" latest to be out is eleven" TJ's dad walked off, Lawson looked even more stressed but smiled at TJ.

"So what did my dad say?" he questioned as Lawson offed for TJ to go first, closing said door behind him.

"Ah well, asked where we were going, also threatening me,um, normal overprotective dad?" he questioned with a small grin to his face.

"Alright so what are we going to be doing on this date?" he asked then blinked seeing Lawson actually had a car, then he remembered a thing, lawson is a year older than him, Dad this was turning into some sort of teenage romance novel as they went on.

"Here" Lawson opened up the passenger side door for the other, letting TJ in. Lawson made it over to his side and was in, starting it up and driving off to their first stop, the park, get a walk in before it got overly dark.

"Oh, looks like you are trying to be romantic?"TJ questioned with a smirk and chuckle as he tilted his head up to gaze at the other.

"I welllll…" he shrugged as they walked down the path, hands in his pockets.

TJ wrapped his arms around Lawsons, more or less hugging it as they walked, TJ was bold with his actions when he felt right about it, and this felt right.

Lawson gazed down toward the other "Heh…. you may have been reluctant to go on the date but you are sure as hell not reluctant to show your affections for someone."

TJ had to think back on that response, it was true, by friends and family he was known to be someone who touched people, such as leaning on them, arm around their shoulder(if he could fucking reach), waist and so on, he was just a person who enjoyed physical contact with people. "I guess you're right Lawson, never thought about it that way."

The two grinned at each other, giving a slight chuckle and kept walking, talking about small things and questions, not like the fucking Illuminati or anything but like, what they think about when alone, or what's a odd quirk or habit you have that you think makes you you.

* * *

Next was dinner, they had decided to go to a sit down place, TJ sat across from Lawson, they both kept chatting about small things, and the topic of elementary school came up, this was spurred on my TJ telling Lawson that prickly was going to be their high school teacher at some point, not sure when thought as when he had gone over there was a lot of paperwork prickly was filling out.

"Hey TJ….I just want to say sorry for how I treated you i-"

"Hey, it's alright Lawson, look were just some dumb kids, besides, it was fun when we played together, it's not like you hated me" he chuckled "do you remember fort tender?" TJ then asked with a spark in his eyes,this was all so fun, looking back and remembering the good old times of childhood.

"You mean fort fort"

"Lawson, that's a stupid name and you damn well know it" he tapped the table with his finger, a light tone to his kind of serious look.

"Ah whatever," Lawson waved his hand at the other and leaned back, a smile on both their faces.

"You think it's still out there or did someone take it down?"

"Might have gotten worn down in the weather, some of those walls were made out of cardboard, right?"

TJ nodded his head at the last bit"you do have a point there, only one way to know, we should go see if it's still there sometime!" a plucky smile forming on his face.

"Oh my god, how can you be this cute?" Lawson looked from side to side and shrugged his shoulders, gesturing to TJ.

"Cute?, I am not cute Lawson, and if told I am I will defend my facts that I, TJ Detweiler am not cute."

Lawson leaned in on the table, arms crossed as he did"see that's where you're wrong." He smiled as he kept his leaning in stance, just looking at the others face.

"Oh?, how so?" he asked lifting an eyebrow and sitting just normally, though his arms were crossed as well.

"Did you not read the second part of the letter?" he asked cocking an eyebrow up, waiting for the others response.

"I-ah,well…" TJ looked down, he did read it, and how he had a soft bit of blush on his cheeks, god thinking back on it he was cute, though never admitting that out loud right now was best for him, or at least that's what he was thinking.

"Oh you did~, you just don't want to admit it~" he cooed and teased the other, leaning back in his chair when their food arrived.

The Last thing the two did on this night out was the movies, TJ enjoyed scary movies and so did Lawson, buuut, this also gave the opportunity to snuggle up together as the movie played, a classic yawning arm stretch and reach over mix with 'girl' snuggles into the others side as they get scared.

Both happened!,yeah around the same time they did this, looked at each other and chuckled before looking back to the movie, though if TJ had to be honest this movie was going to give him some strange dreams, if not nightmares.

* * *

TJ waited as Lawson walked to the other side and let him out of the car, they walked up to the door, this sort of happy glow coming off the two of them.

"You know, I'm really glad I said yes to this Lawson," Eyes warm looking up at the others.

"I'm glad too!, buuut, this night has to end, or I have a feeling your father won't welcome me around here much," he chuckled and leaned down, going for a forehead kiss but TJ had some other ideas.

TJ cupped Lawsons cheeks, kissing him on the lips, getting a small bit heated but not going to far. TJ pulled back and laughed at LAwson, seeing the other in a bit of a dazed state.

"I'll see you monday, night" and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before opening his front door and stepping inside.

Lawson got a goofy grin, nodding with love struck dork eyes before waving "Have a good night TJ, I'll see you then!"He walked back to the car, got in and drove off, feeling all warm and fuzzy, something he has not felt in a long time.

TJ said hello to his parents with a wave and a smile then saying he was off to bed,it was on the later side and TJ had a feeling his friends would want to know what happened tomorrow.

TJ took a shower, he stepped out and looked at all the places Lawson had talked about in the letter, his freckles, his cheeks, his eyes, his smile, his hair and his body, he sighed, getting some PJ's on before flopping into bed and having not a strange dream as he thought but just sort of a fuzzy happy feeling till he woke up, though it was still there.

* * *

 **Hey everyone I just want to say sorry it took so long to update, my brain was just not having it then started working as I pushed myself to finish the damn thing XD, anyway hope you guys are happy with just this fluffy chapter and not to much angst plot wise. Alright I'll see you guys next time!**


	10. The Smile

**_HEY EVERYONE!, sorry this chapter took so long to make and it's not even that long!, life has been kicking my ass, anywho hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

The first thing TJ said to the others as he meet up with them to walk to school was "shoot me,do it now" not at the least everyone was confused, others were worried as grabbed onto Vince's shirt as he said this" _Just fucking ._ "

"Okay TJ, slow down, why do you want us to end you again?," vince held his hands up and back as TJ gripped to his shirt.

"The questions."

"What the fuck are you talki-" Spinelli was about to call TJ crazy for being dramatic but then he explained further.

"Do you not understand how many of the damn things I'm going to get?, you guys asked like at least twenty,now think about the whole school!," The group stopped to think about that one, holy shit TJ was right, he would be living in a living hell for at least three days, maybe more.

Vince patted TJ's back and said"It's gonna be alright man don't worry, We'll help you out, don't worry." TJ gave a whine but let go of vince and started his walk to school with the others, choosing not to bring his bike, for some fucked up reason, he had no idea really.

TJ huffed when they got to school, maybe he was needing more exercise, but then again he rode his bike?, so it's not like he was not getting out and doing things, he was just pudgy, yeah.

TJ's day from there on out was not good, fucking it was shitty to put it nicely, yeah shitty was sugar coating it, man this few weeks was not his fucking week.

"AH FUCK" he was shoved into a locker, though thank god it was Lawson, maybe, no it was good as he was given a little peck to the lips, a little violent but hey, he was not complaining at this point, first and second class was a barrage of questions so this kiss was really short and sweet, just what he needed.

"Hey Lawson," he gazed up at the other with a pleasant smile, though his feet were dangling as Lawson was pushing him into and up the locker."Would you mind putting me down though?"

Lawson apologized for that and placed him down, people were watching, TJ did not mind nor did Lawson.

"Do you want to come to our table and eat with us?,"TJ asked with a tilt of his head and his good old puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know TJ, peo-"

"Lawson you just kissed me up onto a locker, I think people have stuff to talk about already, so come on." He took the others hand, _'oh for fucks sake, even his hands are huge compared to mine, I better get a growth spurt soon or someone will die.'_ TJ pulled him along to the table, seeing that the two groups had already joined up into one huge table to talk, other then Jocko, whatever.

After eating, mainly Lawsons gang along with Gus and Vince wanted to play some B-Ball before class, TJ tried to play a few found but god damn it, he was not going to get more or less bumped around by these fucking giants.

He sat and watched the game, okay mainly Lawson at this point but hey, he was a teen and he gets horny, it's what teens fuckig do, anyway Lawson walked over and tilted his head"You done playing the game?"

TJ gave a nod and said,"Getting jostled around by giants is not fun, also I have gym next and don't want to get too tired to before class."

Lawson shrugged and said"Well alright, you have class with Jocko, right?" he sat down next to TJ, as he wanted to talk about that.

TJ groaned and rubbed his face"I don't know what his issue is-"

"He's homophobic" Lawson said bluntly as he watched his friends and the others play.

 _'Oh well fuck that makes so much more sense now'_ "Is that why…?" he tilted his head and moved to look at Lawson's face.

Lawson was blankly staring, slowly blinking before nodding "why I kept it in?, why I never said anything before?, yeah, yep…." he nodded and looked down at TJ, a small smile creeping onto his face,"It's alright now though" he stood up from his place and made his way back into the game.

TJ spaced out, 'that would explain why whenever those guys bullied him Jocko was the only one who said the most,' he hummed then stood as well,class bell going so he had to make his way to gym to change and start.

* * *

Gym teacher today decided that today was a running day and made them go out and run on the trail outside the school in the kind of wooded area, oh fucking fantastic, at least there was sade for them to run in.

TJ loved the woods, like he loved to go out to the late as a kid, he loved to explore and he still found this sort of magic surrounding nature, but not today, today was creepy, it was like the forest had eyes and were boring tunnels through his body and soul.

"OOF" was all TJ could make out as he walked into a person, having slowed his running speed down as he was watching the forest. It was Mr. Dwight!

"S-Sir!, what exactly are you doing out here?"TJ questioned timidly, looking up at the older and taller male.

"Oh I just like to take a walk on the trails on occasion when the work inside becomes a bit stressful, you know, to calm down"his smile was innocent but it sent a bone chill down his back."I might ask you the same thing my dear TJ, this is not the trail you should be running on, here," Mr. Dwight put his arm around TJ's shoulder and hand a firm grip on it"I'll lead you out." he winked and brought TJ to the correct Trail, the whole time they walked TJ was stiff as a board.

"T-Thank you Mr. Dwight…." he mumbled as they reached the right point, he began to walk off, then turned his head to look at Mr. Dwight over his shoulder as he heard the other speak.

"Oh and Theodor," he tilted his head, the small and innocent smile curling into something twisted,"I do enjoy seeing you, perhaps you would come by my house, just as you do Mr. Prickly, we are friends, aren't we?" that smile still on his face.

TJ slowly nodded yes, swallowing thickly, he was white as a ghost and he lightly shook from the adrenaline that had pumped through his system from that encounter. TJ continued to run the trail, coming out and going to the lockers right away, shaking as he pulled his clothes on then left, not wanting to deal with Jocko or anyone else.

TJ saw his friend group all together again, he pulled a chair over and sat next to lawson, placing his head down on the table, Vince knew something was wrong with his friend.

"You alright TJ?, you look pale and twitchy."

TJ nodded and smiled, not wanting to bother anyone else "hm?, oh yeah I'm fine, guess I pushed myself to far in gym today." he was lying.


	11. Screams in the dark

_**There was a lot of set up I needed to do for what I wanted so fuck me and buckle up, this is gonna be a long chapter.**_

* * *

The week had fucking flown by for TJ, but not always was it good, some more creepy comments from Mr. Dwight, Jocko being an asshole and the usual, this weekend was a long weekend so he asked his parents who a few years back got a cabin on the lake if he and his friends could go out for the weekend and have some fun down parents agreed as long as they did not destroy the place which he agreed to back.

So this is where we find TJ, sitting in the front seat next to Lawson who after a little persuading agreed to drive TJ, his gang and then his own friends up to the cabin for the weekend.

JT leaned on the driver side after everyone was out and taking their stuff into the Cabin with the key he gave vince "Alright, hurry back~" TJ cooed and kissed Lawson on the lips "Everything will most likely be set up when you get back, I'll see you soon," he Lawson gave him another small kiss before Leaving, TJ looked around, a lot colder then he first thought, oh well, he walked inside to see how his friends were coming along.

The cabin itself was medium sized, not to big but not to small, then again for all the people, let's say around 10 give or take teens being in here it made it pretty small, at least they could go and hang outside for the most part.

"Sorry for it being so dusty you guys, we don't come out here to much, and when we do it's for long periods of time" he chuckled then started talking sleeping arrangements "So upstairs is where the bedrooms are, three, master, and then the two 'kid' rooms, I was thinking gretchen and spinelli could take the two kids room wh-"

"While you and Lawson take the master~?" Vince teased with a lifted eyebrow and smirk, arms crossed.

TJ looked at him and blinked "I was never going to say that. But now that I think about that, that's a really good idea vince." he smiled while vince tried to take back what he said."To late, I have made up my mind!," he grabbed his bag and brought it upstairs, showing gretchen and spinelli upstairs to show them where they would be staying in for the weekend.

Sliding down the stair railing he landed on the floor with a little thump.

TJ looked around, he was proud of himself, this was going to be fun, this was going to make him forget about the past week, He turned his head when he heard a knock at the front door, he walked to it and looked around outside, nothing, odd but whatever.

"YO. TEEJ!, where's the toilet paper?" TJ tilted his head as he looked out the door for another second. "One second!" he called and walked over to the basement door, taking latch off and yelling he would be back up with it in a few minutes with a few rolls.

The basement was creepy, even by TJ's standards it was creepy, it always was, since they got the damn thing. TJ grabbed a few rolls and ran up the steps as a kid would when running to their bed after turning off the light, not wanting to get caught by a monster.

"Alright vince," he knocked on the door"open up the door a bit, I got the toilet paper" he waited, the door opened a bit and he tossed the rolls in and then walked to the living room, he stretched and yawned.

* * *

It was a little while before Lawson and his buddies were back with everything, this included the food. "Your back, took a lot longer than I first thought…"TJ grumbled and then was given a kiss on the cheek "yeah well, A few of them were taking longer than thought to grab their things and put em' in the car." Lawson rolled his eyes and got out after TJ stepped back from the front door of Lawsons car and lead him into the cabin, telling him about the sleeping arrangements and how them sharing a room was all Vince's amazing idea, they all had a good laugh at that and settled down for the first night.

They watched TV and played some silly games, heading off to bed fairly early. TJ pulled on a T-shirt and some pj pants before getting into bed, curling up as the little spoon, this was because Lawson insisted he was not going to be the little spoon, ever, they had a little bicker about it before TJ just agreed to be the little spoon, and TJ quite liked it.

"You know, I'm glad we could do this…."TJ moved his head to see Lawsons face nuzzled into his neck, Feeling the others arms wrapped around his body, god this felt right.

"Hmm...and then we get another two ish days and nights, night TJ," he picked his head up to yawn then let it rest in TJ's neck once more.

TJ got butterflies in his stomach from this, a goofy smile curling onto his face, even though he was excited he was also tired and easily passed out for the night.

TJ woke up the next morning without arms around him or a face in his neck, he sat up and looked around before carefully making his way downstairs, making sure as to not wake up anyone in the living room, making a B-line for the kitchen, finding Lawson making up a big stack of pancakes for everyone with bacon of coarse.

* * *

"Morning Lawson, I'm surprised you are up this early, and making breakfast for everyone, though I'm more surprised Mikey had not woken up by the smell of food"TJ heaved himself up onto the counter that sat next to Lawson and stole a bit of bacon to nibble on.

Lawson gave a hum to the morning then saying "Yeah well someone had to make breakfast today, now don't get it in your head that I'm doing it again tomorrow morning" he cocked an eyebrow with a small smirk, leaning in and stealing a morning kiss before going back to the pancakes "Go and wake everyone up, these are the last ones I need to make up."

TJ hopped down from the Countertop and made his way up the stairs first to the girls first, waking them then down to the living room to wake everyone else up, getting some pillows thrown before saying there was pancakes waiting for them.

TJ sat on the counter with Lawson as they ate breakfast, everyone was suggesting what the should do first, Gretchen suggested they keep it inside and easy for a little bit because they may get cramps if they go for a run or something right after eating. The group agreed and cleaned up the living room first, then kind of just layed around for about half an hour before TJ stated, and yes I mean stated he wanted to go swimming in the lake, well this was better than laying around so they all followed and got their swimsuits on.

TJ had on some short-ish swimming trunks and jumped right in off the docks and into the water as a cannonball, others followed in and swam around for a bit, but then gretchen asked,"Do you have any pool float I can lay on?, the water feels nice but I'm getting a bit tired."

TJ nodded and started walking onto the shore "I think we have some in the basement, let me go check." He slipped his flip flops on and walked inside, going down to the basement, he looked around for a moment, swiftly turning around as he felt a shiver go down his spine, nothing, no took a deep breath in and started thinking to himself.

' _It's nothing TJ, you are jumpy for no reason, don't worry about it, you are fine,'_ he closed his eyes and breathed softly, he found the pool floatie and went back out, having to blow it up himself took a few minutes.

TJ lay on the wet dock, looking up at the sky and then realising something "Shit, we are all going to have the worst fucking sunburn if we don't put any on right now," he rolled and called over Lawson.

"LAWSON~!" he waited till the other swam over and asked what was up"Can you go in and get the sunscreen please~?," and gave the other a soft kiss on the lips with them curled into a smile.

Lawson rolled his eyes and sighed "alright whatever you say," he swam up to the shore and walked in, coming out after a minute and waving to bottles around, this seemed to be a good time to come out and get lunch, then getting back into the water because fuck cramps.

* * *

The later it got the seemingly hotter it go, all of them were sweating like pigs and none of them moved much from the living room, they all just talked in a slightly heat delirious state, thang got there was ice and water to cool their melting butts down.

TJ had just changed into his pj's, shorts and a tank top, oh and he stole some hair ties from his sisters room, pulling the top parts of his hair back from his face, he pointed directly at vince as he padded his way down the stairs"Don't even say a fucking word vince, don't even snicker I'm to warm for this shit"

He shifted onto the floor, only being able to rest his head on Lawsons arm for sleep that night, they all spelt downstairs, well most did, TJ just laid there away looking up at the ceiling, he dozed off for a minute or two then woke up, grumpy and looked to where the sound was that woke him up, and as he did his eyes widened.

In the window next to the door was a face, no not just any face but, it was Mr. Dwights face, it was that fucking twisted smile again, the one he saw give him when no one else but TJ was looking at him. Was he having a fever dream? Was this all real, well TJ found out as soon as the door opened from the arm that was reaching in through the window.

This was when TJ screamed,it was so high pitched and eardrum killing everyone woke up, they were confused for a minute but Lawson was the first one to ask what the hell was going on as his ear was the one TJ was almost directly screaming into.

Lawson sprung up in his boxers and ran out the door, flicking the from porch light on as he ran out to see what TJ told he was true and what he was screaming about.

Vince and the rest of them was Try to calm TJ down asking what was wrong, Lawson padded back in.

"TJ, I foun-"

"I'm so sorry guys for waking you, Look I must have had a fever dream or something."He shook his head and closed his eyes, but this is when Lawson finished what he was going to say.

"I found no one but the window and door were open, when I remember them being closed when we fell asleep." he shifted and sat down, crossing his legs, TJ quickly shifted from his friends and lawsons into Lawsons lap, it may be fucking hotter than hell but he wanted, he needed to be held.

Lawson rubbed TJ's back, while Vince said"Teej, it's alright dude, you probably saved our lives," he stood up and went over to the door, locking it up and the window before going back, ruffling TJ's hair before he laid down, everyone was on edge, but the adrenalin quickly wore off and they were all asleep within a few minutes.

TJ woke up the next day cold, well, not as cold since him and lawson were cuddled up under a blanket, huh when did that get there?, anyway he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he could hear chatter from the kitchen.

"Lawson,"he whispered and kissed the others cheek"wake up, I think it's time for breakfast" Lawson slowly stirred awake and they traveled to the kitchen, to be greeted with breakfast made by Vince.

The rest of the weekend went by smoothly, not as amazing for TJ, but over all he enjoyed himself and was happy that he asked them all to come over for the long weekend.


	12. He's inside the house

_**Be warned this chapter has way more bigotry and strong language, so I am warning you now**_

* * *

Well Tuesday started off fine, well for everything that's been going on Tuesday was a fucking saint of a day, most people left TJ alone, or when they did talk to him it was normal fucking stuff.

' _Man, my life is changing for the better again!'_ and then he remember Gym was at the end of the day. _'Oh fucking amazing, just spectacular, you know what?, maybe I should just not worry about it, yeah, today is good, nothing that bad could happen!'_ oh how wrong he was.

"SUP, faggot." This one made TJ jump, he turned to see Jocko who was surrounded by his new friend group, the one he was the leader of. TJ had jumped and was just about to put his shirt on but did not skip a beat.

"What do you want douchebag?, don't you have so-"Being slammed into a locker or wall is not fun, getting slammed into a cement wall is not fun and it's extra not fun when you get lifted up so your feet dangle just barely on the ground.

"You got a strong mouth there Det-loser, let's test it." Jockos arm pulled back, fist ready to go when, the Gym teacher and Mr. Dwight walked in.

' _Oh for fucks sake, why is he here?'_ TJ looked to the door, Mr. Dwight walked over calmly and placed one hang onto Jockos shoulder, making Jocko drop TJ instantly. _'Alright, that's fucking strange'_ TJ Thought, rubbing his head, the rest of the guys left the locker room leaving TJ and Mr. Dwight alone.

"Are you alright my dear boy?," Mr. Dwight questioned a hand softly reaching out and stroking TJ's cheek, and that was the sign TJ needed to get his ass moving, he stepped to the side and slipped his shirt on Quickly as he ran to the door.

"S-Sorry Mr. Dwight I have to get to class, I-I'll talk to you later!," TJ dashed out into the gym and saw everyone was walking out the doors to go outside, guess today was another running day, this time he decided to stick with a buddy, well more keep pace with the others, Mainly staying next to the stronger dudes in his class who did not give a shit about the whole lawson and other bullshit thing, he did not want another run in with Mr. Dwight in the woods, but this started to make TJ think.

' _Okay, what the actually fuck was up with Jocko?, he dropped me as soon as Mr. Dwight touched his shoulder, did Mr. Dwight…?, no, no, no way...or...oh god.'_ TJ had to stop thinking as there was a scream from the front, TJ pushed his way forward and saw what the girl was screaming about, a dead….. Bird. ' _oh are you fucking joking me?'_

"It's a bird Ashly B., just step over it!," TJ stepped over the thing and waved his hands a bit"It's not going to come back to life and try and eat you, no matter how cool that would be." At this point others had either gone through the woods around the dead animal or stepped over it like any other person would. A few of the others Students rolled their eyes and kept going, TJ included.

This lead TJ to start and ponder about the dead bird _'was… was that a thing to try and get me pulled away from the others?, god I am freaking out for no reason, stay calm TJ stay calm, there is nothing to worry about'_ TJ took some deep breaths and finished the run outside, he stretched and went inside to change after the gym teacher blew the whistle. ' _No Mr. Dwight in the locker rooms, thank god.'_ TJ managed to be one of the first ones in and out of the locker room so he could wait by the gym doors for the bell to go off.

TJ Boredly looked out the gym door windows, then narrowed his eyes as he saw Lawson walk over, _'how did he get out of class so early?'_ TJ questioned as he saw the other, though a small smile curled to his lips as he saw Lawson smile to him.

The bell went off and TJ pushed the doors open and walked over to him, getting called some Slurs by Jocko and a few of the others but mainly ignoring that as they walked down the hall together, hand in hand.

"So how was gym?" Lawson asked casually as they walked down the hall together, making their way to some stairs and then to TJ's locker.

"UGH,"TJ groaned out loudly," Ashley B was screaming about a dead bird on the trail, Jocko almost punched me, other than that it seemed like a pretty normal gym class" he mumbled with a soft shrug.

"Are you serious?" he asked lifting an eyebrow while looking down at TJ, arms crossed leaning on the lockers.

TJ just shrugged again "Eh, I mean the gym teacher walked in before he actually hit me, no big deal" he grabbed onto the others hand and said"But let's get going."

"Oh sorry TJ, but I got to head off to work right away," he gave a small apologetic grin.

' _Shit, I have to walk home tonight,'_ that was something that crossed TJ's mind as he remembered all his friends were doing things after school and asking Lawsons friends to walk with him would be awkward.

"Well alright, I'll see you tomorrow then,"Lawson leaned down and gave TJ a kiss on the top of his head before letting go, leaving TJ to walk home all on his own. FUCK.

TJ waved to his friends and started his way down the road, stretching and yawning, The walk home was fine, TJ had nothing to worry about. _Today._

He walked into the house and slipped his shoes off, and popped some pizza pockets into the microwave, he was tired and wanted something quick before heading off to take a nap. TJ was off to bed after that was got into some Pj pants, he crawled under the blankets, passing out.

* * *

TJ woke up later, he blinked out of confusion as waking up from naps either feel amazing or shitty, today was a shitty wake up. TJ then heard a noise downstairs, he through it was just his parents and stood up, going down to see what was up but then remembered something, his parents were over at a friends house for a birthday party, then who the fuck was downstairs? And then it hit him like a ton of fucking bricks, he forgot to lock the fucking door.

TJ went into a panic as this point, anyone could be in his house, but more of a scarry point _Mr. Dwight could be in his house._ TJ looked around for a moment, doing his best to find a good hiding place, there was a closet in the hall and he thought that maybe the top shelf would be a good place to hid?, no, no, not a good place. So all TJ could think of was going onto the roof, getting down was a background thought. He managed to get up there then down the side of the house, using the Trellis that was on the side of his house as footage. When he got to the ground he ran down the street and to spinellis house, she must be home at this point, and thank god she was, he ran in franticly saying he had to call the police, that they did and a few were brought down, no one was found but they did see that someone had stolen a few of TJ's used undergarments, this being some boxer briefs and socks.

TJ's parents drove into the driveway, asking what was going on and why they had gotten a call to come home, a policeman started explaining to them the situation.

"Ma'am, it appears that someone got into your house, your son forgot to lock the door,"This is when TJ's father called him over very sternly, scolding him a small but but then stopping when he heard what they found, or didn't find.

"It appears that whoever got in stole some of your sons clothes, mainly underwear and socks."

TJ's parents looked horrified while TJ froze, his mother hugging him while his father got angry, red in the face, TJ's mother held him close while news reporters were on the scene, but TJ's parents were not making any comment on what happened and the police only told what they needed, which there was a intruder in the house that got away before they arrived.

Everything cooled down after an hour and people left, TJ then apologized to his parents about not locking the door and making them come all the way back home because of this.

"Oh sweetie," his mother cooed and hugged him close once more,"Don't be sorry, this is a thing to never be sorry about." he pulled back an pushed his hair from his face,"Do you want a snack?"

TJ light shook his head no and said "I think the adrenaline taking its toll on me, I do have to ask something….." he glanced down then back up"Could um, could one of you sit with me till I fall asleep…?, I know it's childish I ju-"

"I'll sit with you, come on sport" TJ's Dad ruffled his hair, placing a soft hand on his back and guiding him up the stairs to his room.

TJ slid in under the covers and his dad smiled at him, pushing his hair back and joking "your hair needs a trim sooner or later sport." he sat on the edge of the bed, watching his son peacefully fall into a sleep, wishing him a good nights rest after what happened.


	13. Moose

_**this is just a good old fluff chapter for ya'll**_

* * *

TJ's parents had grown extremely worried for him, so they both decided that getting a dog would be good, someone to protect their son, TJ always wanted a dog, but just getting it for protection was a bit upsetting, thought when he first saw the big guy TJ fell head over heels for him.

The breeder was also a trainer, she would keep some of the pups and train them into guard/family dogs for family who wanted a member for love and protection. The dog's name was moose and this boy was a pitbull, a dark chocolate brown boy. Also pitbulls used to have the nickname Nanny dogs before they were known for dog fights, because they were and still are amazing with kids if trained right.

TJ sat and played with Moose while his parents went over payment and other stuff, within an hour TJ was in the back of the car with a new friend for life. When they got home TJ started to beg his parents if he could take moose out for a walk to show his friends.

His parents looked at each other for a moment, well since it's with moose nothing bad could happen, so they agreed and TJ was out on the street with Mooses leash in hand, walking down to old rusty, a hop in his step and a smile on his face, so excited to show them Moose.

* * *

"Does anyone know why TJ called us to old rusty?, he says he had something to show us"Gus leaned on the old equipment with a lifted eyebrow, guss had grown, growth spurt lucky gus.

"Well he sure sounds happy about whatever he wants to show us, he sounded like a little school girl giggling"Vince said back with a shrug as his hands were in his pants pockets.

"HEY GUYS!" TJ yelled over, waving with one hand while the other held onto Moose's leash, all the gang looked over and tilted their heads confused.

"Huh?" they questioned in unison.

"This is moose!, my dog!" he padded over with a goofy smile to his face, Moose following beside him, surprisingly serious for a fucking dog.

They all kind of watched before Vince asked,"when the fuck did your parents decide on this?, and why the fuck did they decide on it?"

TJ sighed and shrugged a bit,"well, they wanted something to protect me when I was home alone and out an about, they also plan on training him to walk down to the school before the bell rings so he can walk home with me, but he is also~" he crouched down and started to play with Moose's face, Moose was fine with this and even his little nub of a tail started to wag, well his butt.

TJ looked back up at the others and said"you can all pet him, he won't bite you" TJ offered with his award winning smile, Spinelli was the first one to try and pet Moose, Moose happily took the pets and this is when the others started petting and even play with him, as TJ brought a tennis ball with him to throw around.

* * *

After a while TJ said he had to get home, he waved to everyone with a smile as he left, he looked at the sky, shit it was getting pulled his coat together and zipped it up, man these fluxes in temperature were pissing him barked at one squirrel as they walked home, one, Everything else was good, though TJ was glad it was the weekend tomorrow, he could spend time with both Lawson and best Dog moose.

TJ got ready for bed, taking a shower then almost screaming when he pulled the curtain open and saw Moose just sitting on the bathroom floor waiting for him, he sighed and gave Moose a pat on the head as he stepped out, drying himself off and getting dressed for bed, pulling on a sweater along with Pj pants because for some reason it was fucking cold crawled into bed and Moose got up with him, curling by his feet, but then soon moved, letting TJ hug him as they fell asleep.

* * *

TJ woke up the next morning groggy but happy, Moose was clawing at his blankets to get TJ up for the morning walk. TJ threw on some clothes and slipped his shoes on at the door, walking down the street and around, letting Moose do his thing, then the idea popped into his head and patted his way over to Mr. Prickly's for a bit, just to chat. No one was out this early, especially on a saturday, well maybe a few people, so Prickly might be up, but if not that's cool too. WELL for TJ's luck Mr. Prickly was up, he was getting the newspaper on his front step.

"MR. Prickly!" he called and waved, Moose happily trotting along next to him.

Mr. Prickly looked up and almost had a heart attack seeing the big dog right in his face, then calmed seeing TJ."Well aren't you up early?" he leaned on his door frame.

TJ lazily shrugged and said"Moose wanted a morning walk, what can I say?, Oh this is Moose by the way, he is my Pitbull, hope we did not scare you." he laughed and rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Well you scared me a little bit TJ, but nothing I can't handle, may I?" he asked and held a hand out over Moose's head.

TJ nodded and gestured his hand for Prickly to pet Moose.

Mr. Prickly gave Moose a few soft pats and scratches to his head and ear respectively before standing back up, nice and tall then asking"So other then the morning walk what brings you over here?," he then brought up the other day,"so I saw the news, do you mind me asking what happened exactly?, news never said."

TJ felt a lump in his throat when the other night was brought up, but Mr. Prickly he trusted, besides others wanted to know and he was getting tired of saying he did not want to comment on it or whatever."Well….," he rubbed the back of his neck,"I left the door unlocked by mistake, and I woke up with someone in my house, I got out and went to speneilis to call for the police, when they looked through they discovered the guy, or whoever had stolen some of my used underwear and socks."TJ looked down, this was kind of embarrassing stuff to say, TJ was glad he could say it though.

Pricklys face was a mixture of confusion and disgust at hearing that. "Well that's awful," he patted and ruffled TJ's hair, well after taking his hat off of coarse. He put the hat back on, with visor in the front, TJ pushed it around to the back as Prickly spoke more."I'm guess this is why you got Moose?, "TJ softly nodded to that"Well it's good you are happy and safe, I'm gonna head inside and get myself coffee and read my paper, I'll see you around TJ."

"OH!, wait sir!," TJ remember what he wanted to ask and why he walked over."When are you coming over to being principal at the highschool?"He tilted his head, Moose was busy sniffing at the ground and flowers.

"Ah well, the paperwork is taking a lot longer than I first thought, I should be there before the end of the year, that's all I know," he smiled then asked,"Oh so I hear you and lawson went out on that date, I'm guessing it went well?"

TJ went a soft pink at that one, he looked down and nodded his head"Y-Yes sir that's right…" he glanced up to see Prickly chuckling and shaking his head.

"Well I'm going to go in now, I'll see you around TJ," he waved and then closed the front door. TJ and Moose making their way home just in time for breakfast.

TJ slipped his shoes off and walked into the kitchen, his parents greeting him and moose with good mornings and smiles. TJ walked to the cibble bag and poured it out into the dish, also changing Moose's water for some fresh stuff. "I do say sport, you are up early, maybe we should have gotten you a dog a long time back!" he laughed and patted TJ on the back. TJ sat down and chuckled with him, thanking his mother for breakfast then started eating.

TJ was finished quickly, standing and stretching he placed the dishes into the sink before he heard a knock, Moose walking slowly to the door and standing at it, small growels coming out, only stopped when TJ opened the door and hugged Lawson who was standing at the jumped when he saw moose, but was reassured that Moose was harmless to him, Moose would only go after him if Lawson tried to hurt TJ.

* * *

SO this is why TJ, Lawson and Moose were out in the park, having a walk as a second date, that and Lawson forgot to ask TJ the other day and asking him then and there was the next best and lawson got strange looks, but also people happily walking over and asking if they could pet Moose, TJ agreed and Moose got a lot of pets that day.

"Alright, so I was thinking, to make this official…"Yes this is how Lawson started off,"I should give you this." he pulled his letterman jacket off and put it around TJ's shoulders, the thing went to his knees it was so long, but it was comfy.

TJ adjusted things and put his arms through the sleeves,"thank you Lawson~," Lawson leaned down and got a kiss on the cheek from TJ, now they could say that they were boyfriends, yes, nice.

* * *

Monday was the best this time around, for some reason everyone just fucked right off, oh well might have been TJ was now wearing Lawson's jacket wherever he went, might have been people were just taking it a bit easy on his because of the intruder thing at his house, TJ did not know.

Mr. Dwight was not there that day either, so one of the teachers covered for him, meaning no creepy Mr. Dwight!, yay!. At the end of the day Moose was sitting out the front door, most of the kids were staying near by, trying to figure out who's fucking dog this hulk of an animal was, as soon as TJ walked out Moose dashed for TJ and happily whined while wiggling his butt/wagging his nub of a tail. TJ got an extra fuck off energy of most would not want to fuck with that pitbull, so TJ, his friends and lawson happily walked home together, Moose either leading or following Next to TJ.

Best. Monday. Ever.


	14. TJ goes for a walk

_**WELL, here you guys go, some more soft sleepy stuff because I like TJ talking to prickly-enjoy.**_

* * *

TJ was calmly sitting down on his couch, watching TV but then was jolted up when his mother called for him"TJ!,come here!"

TJ nervously stood up and walked to the kitchen, Moose hopping off the couch and following TJ, it had only been a few days but Moose and his became close, so Moose could already tell he was uncomfortable. "Yes mum…?" he tilted his head, nervously picking at his fingers.

"Your principal was kind enough to call us up, it turns out your grades are not doing the best, so he offered to come by and tutor you, as he was a math teacher before becoming a principal." she smiled happily, TJ's gut curtailed but he smiled and nodded, shifting to the floor so he could rub Moose on the head.

"So uh….when is he coming over?" he questioned not looking up from Moose's face.

"He offered to drive you home from school with moose actually, as long as you don't mind staying at the school to get tutored by him." she said and watched her son, getting a funny feeling."That is alright, isn't it TJ?"

"Huh?" his head moved to look at her then nodded, a big grin to his face"Of course it is!"He chuckled then stood"I'm gonna go for a walk with Moose, okay?"He tilted his head and walked to the door, slipping his shoes on and clipping Mooses leash to his that he was out the front door.

' _Well fuck me, this went from a good day to a fucking nightmare….'_ he thought this over, at least he would have Moose by his side _'also I thought I was doing well in class?, even gretchen said my work seemed pretty good, not her standards but not failing the class either?, this must all be a ruse to get me alone…. No I'm just being paranoid…..'_ He hummed, findinging himself at Pricklys house once more, a tilt to his head and a confused grin to his face _'how do I always end up here?'_ he looked down then asked "think we should knock?" down to Moose, who just wiggled his butt and stepped forward, TJ took this as a walked up to the front stepped and knocked on the door, waiting a minute before Pricklys wife answered, huh never spoke to her before.

TJ gave a nervous and awkward chuckle before he started to speak"Oh, Hello sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could speak to your husband?, sounds odd I kno-"

"Oh well Petey is out at the moment, but you and this beautiful boy can come right in and chat with me till he gets back, oh where are my manners? My name is Linda, but please call me lin." she brought them both into the living room, sitting down then asking"Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, um, no thanks,not right now." he smiled and scratched behind Moose's ear, getting a bit quiet.

"So dear what is it that you wanted to talk to my husband about?, if you don't mind me asking of course" she smiled warmly at him with a tilt of her head.

"Ah, well, see there is um…an issue with this guy and I just wanted his advice on what I should do about it?, for some reason I can never get the courage to tell anyone when normally I will stand up for anyone else…."

She hummed at this and rubbed her chin in thought,"Well, perhaps this comes from you not wanting to cause _bad_ trouble, I have heard about your pranks at the elementary school, they were all for fun, or I hope so," she chuckled and patted TJ's shoulder "so to me it seems you don't want to cause any pain to others, does that sound about right?"

' _Damn, she got that right fast, i never even put that together,'_ TJ quickly nodded and said"Well…...truth be told yes, I don't like causing hurtful trouble, except that one time phillium was trying to get kid of summer, that seemed to be a tiny bit necessary" he smiled with a lifted eyebrow at the woman, ganning a chuckle from her, boyish charm once again.

"Ah I remember that, I was so worried for where my husband was, I'm so glad you teens took care of him," she smiled back then called hearing the door "Petey!, sweetie we have a visitor," she stood up and walked over to kiss his cheek and get him a cup of tea, seeing as he had damp hair and clothes were a bit darker in colour from the now raining outside.

"Ah, Detwiler, so you have come back for more advice?" he asked shedding his coat and placing it on the coat hook.

"I-Well…." he took a deep breath and sighed in defeat "Yes sir I have…..see there is this guy, he has been…, well flirting with me?, I'm not sure how else to put it, and before you ask no it's not lawson"he put his hands up in defens.

Prickly sat down across from TJ, "So it's strong to assume that baggy letterman jacket is Lawsons then?" he lifted an eyebrow with a playful smirk, TJ had never even registard he had pulled on the jacket Lawson gave him on the weekend, he gulped dryly and gave a nod, face going pink.

"Well…..Yes sir that is strong to assume…"TJ took a deep breath.

"And the part about the other male flirting with you, does he know you and Lawson are a thing..?, do you mind giving me a few more details TJ?" he asked leaning in, then giving a small thank you to his wife as she walked in with tea.

TJ nervously started to pick at his nails, softly getting out "He is um, he is on the older side you could say…"

This is when prickly got a bit concerned,"how older TJ?" he set his cup of tea down and scooted closer.

"Well, older than eighteen…"TJ said back, this was true, the guy, Mr. Dwight was over eighteen so he could say that and not give anything away.

Prickly wanted to ask more, but he could tell even that was hard for TJ to say, TJ was trying to put a poker face on, but the boy was just to expressive for it with true emotions."Well, are you able to avoid him TJ?,"TJ shook his head no,"well what about asking him to stop?, perhaps he can't tell it creeps you out."

TJ nodded this and thanked Prickly "Thank you Mr. Prickly, your advice is always helpful…"He smiled and stood, then looking up to watch him.

"Well let me drive you home, it's raining cat and dogs outside, don't think anyone should be walking in weather like this"He walked to the door and slipped his coat one just ast TJ was about to protest, though he just followed, getting into the front with moose and going home, chatting more about random things now, such as how the weather has been really strange and other small things, odd enough it relaxed TJ, to be able to hear someone speak with rain on the chair and windshield as background noise.

"Thank you again for taking me home, you did not have to do that-"

"Oh it's all good TJ, besides no one should be out in this weather, get inside now Detwiler, oh, and tell your parents if the guy gets worse," TJ nodded and quickly ran to the door, opening it and getting inside the house with Moose.


	15. Butterflies

**_so sorry for not updating, again I was just kicked in the ass by life, warning in this chapter there is a lot more touching by Mr. Dwight and a really stressed out TJ, enjoy_**

* * *

TJ was almost late for first class, he had to bike as fast as he could to school and run his way to class, just getting in a few seconds before the bell rang, he slept through his alarm and was only woken up by moose earlier needing to pee, then went back to bed, at least he was in class.

TJ sighed, they were getting their tests back from the other day, math, apparently the class his grades were failing in, as he received the test his head kind of fell to one side in a tilt, his mark here was the best he has ever gotten this year, a 80%, he was looking at this bug eyed, unsure if this was the right test, in the end it was so near the end of class he went up and asked.

"TJ, you may not always get the material the first time around but you are not a poor student, you are way more respectful than other students and work as hard as you can, in time, to get grade you at least feel good about" Miss Ross smiled at him before going back to gradding some other papers. TJ nodded and went back to his seat.

"So what was that about Teej?" vince asked leaning in from his desk to look at his friend.

"Huh?, oh nothing" he grinned at the other, trying to hid his paper under his books and such, but Vince easily snatched the test away and looked at the grade.

"Dude!, this is good!, really good!."

TJ went a bit red at this praise, sure he had alright grades, around 65-75's, but he was a bit proud of himself now,a 80% on a test in a subject he actually hates?, no fucking way.

AH well lunch time came quickly, TJ was being, well you could call it clingy, it was more, lazy resting on your boyfriend clingy, not 'I'm never leaving you alone' just kind of there clingy.

"So do you guys plan on going to the football game?" Lawson asked tilt a tilt of his head, arm wrapped around TJ's waist and pulling him in.

A few nodded, others said they would see what they could do, stuff like that, TJ leaned more into lawson, letting his eyes close as he just felt safe, that was till he felt Mr. Dwight's hand on his other shoulder. The had, that fucking hand made TJ's eyes widen and body go stiff."Mr. Detwiler, I do hope you don't forget to stay after school." he smiled and walked off humming, this was when questions were piled onto poor TJ.

"Okay everyone just, Just calm down" he said and sighed "So, WELL, he called my parents, saying my grades were dropping and he would be willing to tutor me after school….." he was looking down as he explained, so he glanced up to see all their faces, he had not told any of them about the comments thus far.

This is when everyone when fucking crazy, like absolutely insane, they knew TJ had troubles in school when it comes to hunkering down and doing the work, but like, are you fucking kidding me.

"TeeJ, Man. I don't trust that one bit, like what the actual fuck, why would he care so much?, why would he contact your parents?, he does not do that for any other kid, so why you?"Vince leaned in a bit as Mr. Dwight passed by them again.

As soon as Mr. Dwight was gone TJ spoke."Looks it's fine, I'll show them what I got on my math test when I get home, it will be fine" he talked with his hands the whole time before leaning back in his chair and into Lawsons arm, The group of now around 10 knew more than what TJ was letting on, body language perhaps?, even that event that happened in the cabin could have been a clue for them, before lunch ended a few of them gave advice for what to do if someone did attack TJ and Moose was not able to help, most of these tips were from spinelli so like, it was good advice by any standards.

The bell for the end of lunch rang, TJ gathered his things and waved to everyone as he made it to next class, his stomach getting a knot and tighter as the time passed, the dreaded time would come when he would have to go down to Mr. Dwights office and work on stuff for school, by the end of the day his gut felt solid and he pictured he would have god damn abs by the end of the few hours he would be here.

TJ saw the rain outside the window and cursed as he dashed to the front doors to see Moose walking over soaking wet "Moose…" he groaned and sighed petting the dogs face and playing with his cheeks"you are soaked, fuck, come on, I bet I can ask the Gym teacher if I could use a towel to dry you off" so this is why TJ was jogging through the school and to the Gym, thankful the Gym teacher was still here.

"Mr. Joanes!, could I asked a favor from you?" Mr Joanes, the gym teacher shrugged and nodded.

"See My dog normally walks here everyday then walks me home, but today it was raining and I'm going to be staying here afterschool for a bit, would you mind me using one of the towels to dry him off with?" a nervous smile on TJ's face and he rubbed the back of his head, boyish charm must have worked because Mr. Joanes walked into his office and back out with a large towel for TJ to use.

"Thanks Mr. Joanes, I'-"

Mr. Joans took the towel when done and said"School property." he walked over and tossed it into the towel basket before kind of shoving TJ out of the gym.

TJ blinked and went with _'well alright, fair enough'_ and walked to the office, going in and gulping as he started down Mr. Dwight's office door. TJ pushed the door in and hand to keep a tight hold on Mooses leash, seeing as moose stepped in front of TJ and went on guard.

"Moose, come on don't do that" an used his shin and foot to softly push moose to the side as he walked in.

"AH, TJ, is this the famous pit I keep hearing about around the school?, Moose as you called him?" Mr. Dwight stood up and walked over, hands behind his back presumably folded. _'oh fuck, I never notice how tall Mr. Dwight actually is, oh fuck, oh fuck.'_ each time he said oh fuck in his mind the voice got more worried and scared sounding."May I pet him?" Mr. Dwight asked calmly as he crouched down.

Moose was even more stiff and protective, Mooses normally calm and even happy nature was switched right off, even his little nub of a tail didn't wag and he just _stared_ at Mr. Dwight. "I don't think that's a good idea Sir, he seems to be in a bad mood." TJ spoke quickly, he wanted to leave, now. But that was not an option.

"Well alright, besides we are not here for Moose, are we?" he grinned and gestured for TJ to sit at a little desk by his, TJ slowly made it over and pulled his mathwork and other stuff out to start. The truth was that Mr. Dwight was not being that creepy, till TJ did need some help on a part of his work, this is when the creep started to emerge.

"Mr. Dwight...I need help with this problem here"And TJ hated to say that, he just wanted to get this over with, he almost thought he was going to vomit from being so anxious about what Mr. Dwight would do.

"Alright let's see what the issue is" he stood and walked over around the desk and to TJ, one of TJ's hands was firmly on Moose's head, keeping it down on his lap so he did not attack Mr. Dwight, even if he really wanted to do that as he felt one of Dwight's hands get placed on his lower back."AH, okay so what you have to do is…." and this is when TJ was hearing what Mr. Dwight was saying, understanding it but most of his energy was on making sure Mr. Dwight did not do anything else.

TJ had two options at this time as he felt Mr. Dwight's hand go up his back slowly and moving to his side, A) lean away from the hand but push into Mr. Dwight's chest or B) he would just sit there, TJ went with his own answer of spring for the door saying he was gonna use the washroom, Mooes quickly followed after him, TJ was sick and slowly made his way back. "M-Mr. Dwight, I am not feeling the best, could I um, could I go home now?" again, TJ's ass was saved by his boyish charm. As Mr. Dwight nodded and got his coat to Drive TJ home.

The car ride was quiet, TJ almost puked again as Mr. Dwight had a hand rested on TJ's knee and slowly making it up to his thigh, as soon as they got there TJ whipped the door open, grabbed his things and ran with Moose to the front door, then closing it, not saying goodbye or thank you. As soon as TJ closed the door he slid down it with his back pressed up on it, he was hyperventilating and freaking out, he even started to cry. TJ hugged Moose close and slowly calmed down, then went to puke again. TJ wrote a quick note and put it on the fridge, making sure to lock down everything before making his way to his room.

TJ did something he had not done in a while, he ran a bath for himself, yeah he heard it calms people down so he did that, he looked at himself in the mirror and felt, _dirty._ That's the only word he could use, he needed to clean himself. TJ climbed in and relaxed back, looking up at his ceiling and slowly letting his eyes close, but he could feel the hands again, even if they were phantom hands he squirmed and tried to wiggle them away. After finding a place he could rest in he almost passed out, but woke up and got out. _'Baths really do realex people'_ he thought and dried off and got some comfy Pj's on, even pulling Lawsons jaket on to lay in bed with wrapped around him.

TJ held Moose close to him, Moose giving him kisses and TJ kissed his face back. Though TJ stoon reached for his nightstand and pulled the letter over, dropping the first page and reading the second one, could you fall in love with someone all over again? Well TJ did that as he read the letter.

 _TJ, some people grow out of their freckles, some don't, you are one of the few who did not, they cover your face like a mosaic, your smile is so bright it has become my sun and your eyes the stars in a dark night sky, but these are only your physical beauties, ou have so much more on the inside, your laugh is always so clear and proud, your heart is so big i'm surprised it had not burst from your chest, you help so many and ask for so little, you are loyal and love to have fun, you are the love of my life, and I hope you never forget that._

TJ felt butterflies in his chest and stomach, he was all warm and fuzzy, he was happy as he read the last few words he was slipping off into sleep, today was shitty sure, but that just made it all the better.

* * *

 ** _to_** ** _Elanshar who commented, you get to know what the second page said~, hope you like it._**


	16. The call

TJ was home sick, that was the end of that, TJ was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling, Moose laying on his legs all protective, was it he was just sick yesterday?, or did his anxiety cause him to get this sick?, he had no idea and he was not taking time to figure this out, he pulled the blankets up higher and wrapped himself up, falling back asleep, though he was woken up as the phone went off, he pulled himself out of bed and grabbed the phone"Hello?" he answered and then smiled at he heard who it was.

"Hey TJ, how are you feeling?, I hope you are doing alright" it was lawson, seeing how he was, it made TJ feel happy the other wanted to see how he was doing.

TJ leaned on the wall as he talked, wearing Lawsons jacket to keep him warm when out out bed."Hey Lawson, I'm doing alright, stomachs feeling a lot better, thanks for calling, are the others there with you?" he asked lightly and waited.

"Yeah they are right here, want me to tell them you are doing alright?"

"That would be amazing, thanks Lawson" he cooed and then heard his friends voices in the background telling him to feel better soon and so on.

"I'll let you go TJ, sounds like I just woke you up, hey why don't you eat something?, not eating is not good you know, okay, see you later"

TJ listened to this and felt all warm and fuzzy, butterflies, god Lawson made him into a fucking puddle on the ground and TJ liked it, but only with Lawson, with anyone else and he hated it, letting others take control scared TJ if he was honest, people he trusted he was alright with, but those who he did not, it just made his skin crawl and it made him itch with fear. TJ was leaning on the door frame near the phone as his mind drifted off, there was another call, he looked at the ID, it was the school, he tilted his head and picked it up, then froze as he heard who it was.

"Hello TJ~, I heard that you were sick and just wanted to call to see how one of my cutests students were doing?, hopefully you will be able to come back to school tomorrow, don't want to get swamped with work after all~" he cooed but his voice was dripping with venom and sharp as daggers, but only to TJ, to anyone else it sounded as normal enough.

TJ did his best to politely end the call before freaking out, his heart raced as his mind speed through to many thoughts, that's when he felt Moose bump his head into his tight. TJ looked down to his pet, to his support, he kneeled down and started to hug Moose, he pulled the other in tightly and let some tears slip out.

Moose licked his face, this made TJ chuckle and pull back to look Moose in the face and his eyes, he played with the animals loose skin around his face and cheeks, he sat down on the floor, legs out with moose between them. "I should get something to eat, huh?, and you, isn't that right?" he questioned and slowly stood, getting up and making his way across the kitchen to Mosses food bowel.

TJ ended up making pizza pockets for lunch, yes not the most healthy in his state but he was way too out of it emotionally to make anything else, even eating was slow, him being lost in thought which he just hated. TJ finished his third one and set the dish down in the sink, walking towards the stairs with Moose following by his side, all the way back to his bed so he could lay down, not falling asleep for another hour thanks to that call, he pulled Lawson's jacket around him tighter and hugged Moose close, stroking the animals fur, only stopping when he was once again asleep.

* * *

TJ was only woken up by the phone ringing, he ran downstairs and picked it up, "Hey TJ, wanna open the door?" TJ dropped the phone and made a mad dash to the door, quickly swinging it open and jumping into the taller males held TJ and rocked him a bit"come on, let's get inside."He waddled in then close the door with his foot.

The rest of the day was spent cuddling and talking, TJ still not saying what happened after Lawson called as he thought it was the best. TJ got a few last kisses before Lawson left, his parents came home he had dinner and went to talk Moose, the rest of the night was uneventful and he was glad of it.

* * *

 _ **OH HEY SORRY FOR THE CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT AND SHITTY AND NOT UPDATING IN LIKE WEEKS BUT WHATEVER :) HOPE YOU ENJOY, PROBS GONNA START ANOTHER FIC FOR ANOTHER FANDOM BECAUSE IN REALITY I HIPPIDY HOPE AROUND LIKE NO TOMORROW :0**_


	17. The Principals office after hours

**warning before hand, vague sexual description near then end**

* * *

TJ rubbed his eyes, he held a coffee in hand and walked with his dear friends who equally looked best and dragged through the dirt of sleep loss.

"you know, it seemed like a good idea last night but I fucking hate myself right now." TJ explained letting his head tilt back so he gazed up at the blue sky of the morning.

"I do have to admit TJ is right, maybe staying up till two in the morning to finish that project was not our best decision. "

"yeah well I am not going to get a bad mark because no one remembered to do the fucking project!" Gretchen loudly growled ,Gretchen was grumpy when tired and even aggressive to put it nicely.

"Don't look at me!, I'm the one who noticed none of us had done anything on the dam project!" TJ protested his eyebrows narrowing and a small yet grumpy pout crawling onto his face. All the stress of Mr. Dwight seemed to just melt away compared to this at the moment.

"well I'm not talking to you TJ, even though this does seem like something you would do."now to be said it does seem like something he would do, but this slightly offended him, more jokingly then anything.

"Okay first of all, fucking ruuuuude." he drew out the uuuuu sound to make a point "And secondly FUCKING RUDE." he then grinned, showing it was all good and fun, knowing the shot would hit the fan if he did not, a slight nervous tone to his chuckles.

* * *

Well this was a living nightmare for TJ, so let's set up this lovely scenario. So TJ was standing up in the front of the class with Gretchen, they were the ones presenting the project due to TJ having the best talking skills to large groups and Gretchen knowing most of the material off by heart. This was not what TJ was having a mini heart attack about, see sometimes administrations people would come in and sit down in the class, making sure the teachers are doing good, all good stuff, but right in the back, making eye contact with TJ was Mr. Dwight.

The presentation was quickly over, he asked to use the washroom and then bolted. , with the relief of TJ who then quickly asked to go to the washroom, he almost bolted out the door. TJ made it to the washroom, he looked in the mirror and was shaking. His guts felt like they were getting beat up by the whole football and basketball team, something then caught his attention, he listened, ears and brain for a sound and then they heard it, footsteps, very particular footsteps. TJ rushed into the nearest stall, he got up on the toilet and stood, legs shaking and shivering.

"Oh TJ~," the voice that brought him some much dread called out in a sickly sweet tone "come on out, I just want to talk~," Mr. Dwight purred as he crossed his arms and leaned back on the sink counter. The air grew thick, it was heavy on your soul and in your lungs, like breathing in tar or molasses.

It was a standoff, between TJ and Mr. Dwight. TJ waited, he held out on the idea that Mr. Dwight had better things to do, but two minutes went by and neither of them moved. With a shaky stepped TJ got down, he reached for the lock when he heard someone else's footsteps, he paused, waiting, listening, he heard Mr. Dwight move to the stall next to him and the new person walk in, TJ flushed the toilet he never used and opened the stall, washing his hands briskly before jumping at the opportunity to leave, not even looking at who had saved him from something he would not even want to see let alone imagine.

TJ's day went by smoothly after that, Mr. Dwight seemed to stay off his back as he went about school.

"AH fuck," TJ said aloud, having to stop and look up at the sky"I am a dumb ass" he threw his hands up and let his backpack drop to the pavement.

"What is it TeeJ?" Spinelli asked adjusting her backpack and turning to look back at here friend as did the rest of the gang and Lawson.

"I forgot something in my locker, hold on I'll be back." they had only gone a few meters from the school so TJ had time to run in and grab what he offered to go with but this is what TJ said about that"No, it's not that far, look just wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes tops" he looked down to Moose and laid the leash on his back"Stay" TJ command and Moose listened obediently.

It was strange, even though schooled ended only a short few minutes ago the school was creeping TJ out already, he got the thing from his locker and was jogging down the hall when he passed Mr. Dwight's office, this sent shivers of danger down his spine, but he then heard something that sent primal instincts into overdrive.

Was that, moan? And sucking sounds?, TJ hated himself for this but he had to see what in the hell was happening, curiosity killed the cat they say. TJ crept over, the door was a slight jar so he looked in, and what he saw almost made him upchuck his half digested lunch.

Jocko was on his knees, in front of Mr.s Dwight's desk, the other details not needed but you can picture what was going on, but this is what TJ heard that freaked him out even more, those words, they had come out of Mr. Dwight's mouth so easily.

"You are doing such a good job kitten~, soon we are going to have a new playmate for you, I hope you like the sound of that, and hope you don't mind sharing your milk with him~"

TJ backed up, stood straight up then sprinted for the front doors, his heart pounding in his chest, Lawson and the gang knew something was up by TJ's face and how he was running, TJ does not run like that for nothing after a school day with gym as the last period of the day, but TJ violently refused to say anything about what happened, he played it off like nothing, they new he was lying but at the same time, no one wanted to push it, no one wanted to make TJ any more stressed then he clearly already was.

"Moose, come on." he spoke, voice dry but clear, Moose gave a nod and put his head under TJ's hand, and with Lawsons arm around his waist TJ started to calm down.

Never knowing what horrors would be coming next.

* * *

 _ **SUP SO APOLOGIES OVER LIKE 1000000 TIMES FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER :') RIP ME ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED**_


	18. set up

TJ had no idea what to do, what should he do?, okay he knows what he should do, but at the same time it was his pride that made him say nothing, he had been the one to get a whole school of people to save summer vacation, he pulled the ultimate pranks, he did all those things, his past pride was locked hard onto his heart and it showed no weakness to stop soon.

"TJ, something bugging you sport?."

"huh?, oh it's nothing dad," he gave a sheepish smile to him as encouragement that nothing was wrong.

"But you have not even touched your dinner honey!," his mother protested.

"guess I'm just not that hungry right now, today has been a bit, um, unusual." Tj chose his words wisely as he watched his parents look to each other, not buying it but not wanting to argue it. "I think I'm going to go and finish some homework, I'll eat later."

"alright, but you better eat, you are looking pale." TJ's mother placed hands on his cheeks and smiled warmly, she stood and gave him a kiss on the forehead before taking her seat, TJ wrapped his dinner up and slid it into the fridge before making the climb up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

Moose was waiting for him, he was laying on TJ's bed, little nub of a tail started wagging and a smile form on his face seeing his owner. TJ let his body flop down onto the bed next to his dog, those what he thought was going to be a simple flop turned into a trying to not have Moose lick you to death.

"No!, Moose!" he broke out into laughter as he tried pushing the Dog up off him, by the end of it the two where laying down and TJ just happily petted and smoothed Mooses hair down, he started to talk to him.

"Moose, a lot of stuff has been happening, you don't even know half of it, do you?, only if you could talk, then maybe you could tell things for me, god… I sound like a depressed fucking mess…." he pushed his face into Mooses body, mainly his neck and shoulders. The two laid like that for a few hours, TJ going into nap mode.

Tik…...Tik…...Tik…...Tik

That's the sound TJ woke up to at 8 PM. He drowsily walked over to the window, pulled it open and then gazed down at his lawn.

"Hey!, Detwiler!"

Oh that voice, those words, from childhood thoughts to something TJ secretly adored in their short period of dating. He leaned on the windowsill while resting his head in his hand.

"yeah Lawson?, what brought you over here?" his eyes staring down at his dreamy boyfriend.

"I just felt like surprising you!, what I am not allowed to do that?," Lawson stood in the yard, looking like a greaser, hair slicked back, leather jacket tight jeans and a white shirt, topping it all of with red converse. Lawson had his hands on his hips with a big sneaky grin to his face.

TJ just hummed as he stared down to the other, though a wash of red bubbled onto his face when he heard his father calling out from the bedroom window next to TJ's.

"Just make sure he is back before 12!, it's a school night." the window shut promptly.

"So how about it Babe?, or do I have to get a boombox and blast some cheesy love song for you?"

"oH shut up! I'LL BE DOWN" he rushed down, petting Moose as he passed by and said he would be back. TJ grabbed his keys, closing and locking the door behind him Running right over and jumping into Lawson's arms, stronger and bigger than he remembers, TJ just melted into them, humming with content.

Lawson stood and joyfully grinned seeing the other run to him, jump and cling to him. Lawson held the other off the ground, hugging him and then spinning around. He held TJ up and then placed him down, leaning in and touching noses with the other, Lawson was a cuddly boyfriend, still a dick to everything other than his world, which was TJ.


	19. Holy light

TJs chest hurt, it was hard to breath, chest was tight and his throat was dry. His stomach curdled at just the sight of that predators hair, face coming into focus. Eyes, eyes so cold Antarctica would be warmer.

Hands, no, fucking PAWS grabbed onto his shoulders and upper arms. TJs eyes widen, face snapping up to me meet with gnashing teeth and drool. The stench of rotten flesh and sulfur filling TJs poor nostrils.

It was dark when TJ woke, TJ blinked a few times and shuffled himself around, the warm and familiarly lanky body next to him made him feel at ease. TJs eyes found their way to Lawsons face, his eyes stared and studded the relaxed jaw, smooth face that seemed peaceful in slumber. TJ moved his head to rest on Lawsons chest, a rhythmic but not robotic hum of the others heart working let TJ breath and his own heart to go back into its own rhythm.

Moose was at the end of the bed sleeping away, relaxed as Lawson who slept with his arm wrapped around TJs waist. TJ could relax again, he could go back to sleep, something he has been having issues with for the last few weeks now. The fear, the dread, and the not saying a word about this to anyone, but the thing is, Dwight has not done anything to TJ yet, a should touch sure but, the fear. TJ was wrapped around Mr. Dwight's finger and he could do nothing.

* * *

TJ sat in class bored out of his mind, he was gazing down at his notebook while his head rested on his left hand, his right just doodling random things, this is when the teacher had to answer his phone, TJ started to sweat, eyes darting from the teacher to the door, hoping to _fucking God_ he would not be called down. TJ had mixed emotions when he heard that Butch got called down. This made TJ start to ask himself things.

' _How do I know I am not the only one Dwight is going after?, he got to Jocko after all?, are more of the teachers in on this?, oh no what if…. No, No, that, there is no way.'_

TJ was snapped back to reality when Mr. Pig called TJ to pay attention and answer the question. TJ gave a bit of an embarrassed smile, he was able to get the question thanks to it being a pretty easy one. This math class wore TJ out, he just wanted to go and cuddle with Lawson or die, either one would be good to TJ right now.

The bell was TJs savior that day, he gathered his things and almost bolted down the hallway, determined to get to the cafeteria and get to his spot before Mr. Dwight could stop him in the hall, TJ did it today and was sitting there waiting for his friends, but little did he know that was the least of his worries.

Mr. Dwight slithered in like a snake, he needed to see his beloved prize, the thing he longed for, but he had to wait, he needed to savor the fear in the teens eyes when TJ noticed who it was. Mr. Dwight place a hand on the boys back, it had force behind it, giving TJ the need to lean forward.

TJs body tightened when he felt the familiar hand on his upper back, no one notice, no one ever did. A shaky breath escaped TJs mouth, "M-Mr. Dwight… what, um, what a pleasure it is to see you."

"I bet it is my dear boy, how about you come by my office after school?, I need to have a word with you~" Mr. Dwight almost sang, his hand moved as he heard Lawsons voice, face twisting into that of something sour.

TJ watched as Mr. Dwight left, a cold sweat starting to form till he felt a familiar chin on the top of his head. TJ brought his gaze up and his small frown rolled into a cute curl of a smile.

The lovable face of _his_ Lawson stared down at him, TJ was glad to receive a kiss from the guy who called him 'the cutest boy in the world' TJ denied enjoying being called that but deep down it felt nice.

TJ found himself cuddled and leaning into Lawsons side throughout the entire lunch, his hand unknowingly clenching tight to Lawson's shirt side, his mind thinking of other things, dark things, things he should have talked about before but the words would not come out, fear was consuming the usually happy and playing TJ.

* * *

TJ held onto the edges of Lawsons Letterman jacket, he bit at his bottom lip. TJ had to almost beg for Lawson to stay behind and wait for him, he would not give an answer, it pissed Lawson off now knowing why but he waited. TJ promised he would be out within a few minutes, he swore by it and walked into Mr. Dwights office.

"M-Mr. Dwight?, you wanted to see me?" TJ inquired meekly, slowly making his way to the desk that sat in front of the windows, cascading light onto Mr. Dwight who sat in the chair, making a large shadow in the afternoons golden light, making Dwight look holy in some twisted and demented way.


	20. The Monster in his room

_**Hey sorry for not updating in like, years. so I am back and hope you enjoy this chapter :')**_

* * *

"I did indeed want to speak with you, my dear Theodore." Mr. Dwight looked like the Devil, the golden sun almost turning into the fires of hell while he stood from his chair. T.J. swallowed thickly, standing there with his fingers picking at the sleeves of his boyfriends jacket that where on his shoulders.

"Is…..is there a specific reason you wanted to see me Sir?" T.J. had to be careful, he could feel his legs starting to go weak, his heart pounding and fear starting to wash over him. But T.J. stood there, waiting for whatever was going to come next, he was the brave leader of his friends, he saved recess for everyone from a crazed teacher for crying out loud!, he could deal with this…. Right?

"Hmm," was the sound that made it out past Mr. Dwight's lips, slow deliberate steps towards the boy that stood before him, ready for the plucking. Just the thoughts of this boy made him giddy and warm on the inside. Mr. Dwight stood there right in front of the delectable boy. He reached out, hand curling up into a fist when he saw T.J. react.

T.J. for the most part just stood there, though when he noticed the hand T.J. very quickly slid back and rushed out an excuse "I'm sorry Mr. Dwight but I um, I have to get going, Lawson is waiting out in the hall for me" he pointed and felt for the door's handle behind him, backing up into the door, Mr. Dwight closing in on him, poor T.J. became more frantic as the steps got closer and so did that face.

"That may be so, but….." Mr. Dwight leaned in close, reaching around to open the door and whisper in T.J's ear" I'll be waiting" he gave a smile and pulled the door to himself and stepping aside so T.J. could pass through. "Farewell for now Theodore" Mr. Dwight waved with a smile and then closed his door.

T.J. just, gulped before rushing out the door and grabbing onto Lawson's arm, yanking him along, holding up the act and giving a wave back, but still dragging his lanky and tall boyfriend across the foray an to the front doors. Lawson did not enjoy being yanked off the wall he was leaning on nor did he like the way T.J. was squeezing his hand so tightly, like he was terrified to let go.

"T.J., Babe" Lawson yanked back to stop the other male for a moment, a concerned look in his eyes. He scanned over the other's face, small smile curling to his lips, " now tell me, what's up?" Lawsons head nodding to T.J. as encouragement to say what was on his mind.

T.J. was quiet as his brain had to think of something to say, anything at all to not have suspicions. "I… I just really want to get home" he took a hold of Lawsons hands and gave a warm smile, "Really, come on, Moose is waiting for us anyway"He used his thumb to point at the front doors.

Lawson did not want to argue with the other about it, or start one so he just let it go. Lawson wrapped his arm around T.J.'s waist and just walked out the doors with him, Moose waiting by the steps, his tail wagging when he saw his owner and the tall boy his owner liked. It was fairly easy to get Moose to hop into the back of Lawsons car, and off they went to T.J.'s house to relax.

At some point during the cuddles and laying in bed T.J. has fallen asleep along with Moose and Lawson. This is when the freaky things started to happen.

* * *

Eyelids flung open, he could feel something was wrong, first off he could not move, other than his eyes that is. The pit of his stomach started to turn, his brain was firing off something is wrong emotions and chemicals but T.J. could not for the life of him see what was wrong. His eyes darted around, that's when he saw it, in the little afternoon light that was peering through his windows, he saw it.

Extremely tall and thin, it looks like the thing had not eaten in months, but all void black. Only things that could be distinguished from the figure was it's red glowing eyes and sharp toothed grin it flashed proudly. It's movements where similar to bad janky stop motion, with random jump cuts to different places around the room, getting closer and closer to T.J. who just laid there, unable to move and unable to scream.

Claws began to reach out toward T.J., extremely long and needle like. The figure was now on his chest, sitting down, T.J. could feel the pressure, he could even smell a foul odor coming from the now opening grin, the same rotten smell from his nightmare that night. teeth getting longer and more distorted as they got closer to his face, hot breath going on his cheeks and up his nose. T.J. squeezed his eyes tight, breath quickened and as suddenly as that distorted monster was there it was gone.

He leaped from the bed, standing and looking around, chest quickly rising and falling, he scanned around the room then looked behind him, nothing. There was absolutely nothing at all. Thank god the movement had woken both Lawson and Moose up because T.J. was about ready to break down, face going red and tears welling to the corners of his eyes.

Lawson had a slow time when it came to realizing what was wrong, he felt the bed move, raising his head eyes taking time to focus before he swiftly moved from the bed to T.J. who had fallen to his knees, holding Moose tightly in a hug, now getting wrapped up in thin but welcoming arms.

Once T.J. had calmed down he explained everything to Lawson, well at least the horrible nightmare he had just went through. Lawson scooped T.J. up in his arms and carried the other downstairs, they watched Cartoons and ate some pizza and soda for the rest of the night till Lawson left at 11 to get home.

Falling asleep that night was hard for T.J., he was horrified that something like that might happen again, but being exhausted fixed that and he was able to fall asleep, arms wrapped around moose and blankets wrapped around the two of them, T.J. hid most of his head under the blankets, like a fearful child who fears the boogeyman. Thankfully that night no such thing showed their faces to T.J. Other nights he was not so lucky.

* * *

"Sleep Paralysis"

"What?" T.J. questioned as they walked to school, T.J. decided no bike today as he woke up not needing to rush anywhere.

"What you just described, it's called sleep paralysis, and most people go through it at least once in their life." Gretchen then continued with a sigh. "But scientists still don't understand why or how it happens, all they know is that it happens and that it's when the brain wakes up before the body." she seemed to have a grumpy and slightly frustrated face about is at this point.

"And the smell and heavy weight on my chest?" T.J. wanted answers on that one.

"Most likely hallucinations or a partial dream, heavy weight is based on not being able to breath and the warm breath is just a hallucination, similar to a realistic nightmare."

"Oh, isn't that just fucking lovely," he gestured his had to nothing in particular now being frustrated as well.

"I'm sorry to hear about that T.J., do you think there is anything in particular we can do to change your mood after school?" Gus questioned, jogging to be next to T.J., squeezing pas Vince.

T.J. just shrugged "Nah, I'll be fine, it didn't happen last night so I should be in the clear, most people only get it once in there life, right Gretch?"

She gave a simple nod to this.

"See Gus?, nothing to worry about at all" he grinned up at his dear friend, who over the years got a fucking growth spurt and was sporting an at least 6'4" height.

"Hey have you guys hear that they might be making a killer in the walls 2?" Spinelli questioned to change the mood into something the group could get excited about, a happy mood to walk into school with.


	21. The cut short cabin trip

Since it was getting colder out T.J. wanted to stay at the Cabin a few more times before winter came around and showed its ugly face. So it was another trip to the cabin by the lake, T.J. never told his parents about the cabin events in earlier months , so he was allowed to go again with his group of friends. I say group as Lawsons gang and T.J's sort of just merged together. The two groups just always seemed to hang out now, lunch, after school to play sports, bug each other (for those who had part time jobs) at their work, just normal teenager stuff.

Jump to T.J. and Lawson sitting in the older teen's car, driving to Vince's house to go get him and his shit so they could go to the next house and so on. As T.J. and Lawson Drove they passed the time by talking about stuff, working in a fast food joint let Lawson hear about stuff from other schools.

"So I heard that some kids from apple lane high school have some crazy shit going on, I was told by my coworker that a bunch of the guys have come out as getting sexually assaulted by a group of the teachers there."

T.J's head whipped to look at the other's face, as T.J. had been staring out the passenger side window for a time, so hearing this made his attention spar quickly.

"A-Are they okay?"

"Well, as okay as they could be, or out of what I have been told, which is not much," he turned down a road and continued ,"Out of what I can gather it's going to be on the news soon." He glanced over to T.J.

T.J. stared up at the other while listening to him talk, _' oh fuck, this is happening to others, not just me, this is not good, but what the hell can I do?'_ T.J. turned back to the passenger window, his body tensed up, but his attention was pulled away.

"BABE," Lawson loudly said "are you okay?, you don't look to good, and you seemed to space out, are you sure you want to go this long weekend?" Apparently Lawson had said his name at least two times and babe four before getting the attention he was requesting.

"YEAH!, yeah…. I'm fine!, really I am"He gave a warm smile and then laughed when he felt Moose try to break free from the back seat area into the front and onto his lap. "Moose!, you are not a lap dog!, come on!" T.J. burst out laughing as he held a very large pit-bull on his lap without getting a paw to the dick.

Lawson chuckled, but he was still worried for the other, glancing over a few more times, but let it go when he saw his small boyfriend was now just occupied with the wrinkles and folds on poor Mooses face, though Moose seemed to not mind one bit at this time.

Lawson pulled into the driveway where Vince stood, bag slung over his shoulder and pillow + sleeping bag under his other.

T.J. rolled down the window before asking, "What's with the sleeping bag and pillow?

"The couch made my back sore for the rest of the fucking week." he opened the back, only after placing the sleeping bag and pillow down to give Moose some head pats and ear scratches. Vince tossed his stuff into the back and slid onto the seat. Vince turned his face to see a Moose in front of him, or at least a smiling dog with his tongue lolling out of his mouth and looking to him for more loving.

Vince snickered before reaching out and gave him some more pets, then having to buckle up into the seat and get driven down to the others homes so they could also get picked up.

"Yo Vince, you hear about the game cancellation?," Lawson glanced back in the rear view mirror to see if he got the males attention.

"Yeah, but everyone is confused on why-do you know why they did it?" he scooted up closer to the edge of his seat, that is as best he could being buckled down but the seat belt and all.

"Out of what I know, a group of the teachers sexually assaulted a majority of the players."

"Oh sweet Jesus, what the hell." He leaned back into the seat, this was a shock to him.

Each time a new friend was picked up this was told to them, each one had a similar reaction, but nothing like T.J's so this made Lawson start to worry, but T.J. had not talked to him about anything, so it should be just fine, right? T.J. seemed alright enough.

* * *

T.J. was the first one to hop out of the car and let Moose out at the same time, everyone else slowly moved to get their things out and into the house, Moose was free to sniff around since he never went far from T.J. anyway. T.J. made his way to the Drivers side just like the last time they had come here.

T.J. leaned on the driver's side once more, a smile on his face and eyes soft, "Come back quickly, yeah?"

This request was meet by lips to his own, pulling back to speak," I'll try as hard as I can to get my slow fucking friends to get inside the car, okay?" he chuckled, but it stopped, he needed to ask. "Hey babe?"

"What is it Lawson?"

"Are you okay?, I noticed the way you reacted when I brought up the information about the stuff, is something going on?, you know if there way you can always tell me, we are boyfriends after all, what good would I be if I never listened?"

T.J. blinked, now that he thought of it he had reacted differently. "it's just a shock, I also was thinking about the night the house was broken into and some of my…. Well my stuff was taken, what if that was the same teachers?, or someone else they have not caught yet?, anyway it's nothing to worry about, really." he smiled and gave the other some more kisses, pushing himself off the driver side door. "Now go and get everyone else, I'll be waiting."

Lawson sighed when he was answered but rolled with it, the second part he could understand, that could be freaky to think of. "okay, I'll see you in a little bit than." he pulled back inside the car and looked back, watching where he was driving and pulling out to be back later.

Moose looked up at T.J. smile and butt wagging.

"Come on buddy, let's go in before Vince calls the master bedroom his." he started walking to the porch, Moose trotting along next to him. Lucky for T.J. Vince only realized what he could have done when he saw T.J. walk in, letting out a loud curse in frustration.

"To late!, all mine now!" T.J. had won, this made him happy, and also brought him off those thoughts he was having.

* * *

T.J. was standing on the porch, his arms wrapped around himself as he watched, Moose was sniffing around the yard again and T.J. did not feel right just leaving him alone. There was a honk sound and T.J. knew, it was Lawson, it just sounded cocky.

Moose barked and ran over to the car then along side it, waiting for Lawson to step out before whining and wanting love from him. Lawson was easily able to pick up Moose, and carried him to the porch, setting him down, as he stood up he gave T.J. a soft peck to the lips"Told you I would be back as soon as I could make it Babe." chuckle left his lips seeing the other with a dorky smile, because of him!

* * *

"Where the hell are you going this late?" Vince has noticed T.J. was over by the door with Moose, T.J. was pulling shoes on, it was almost 11.

"I'm taking Moose on a walk, what the hell does it look like I'm doing?"He cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well it's like, dark out, and it's in the forest, do you really think that's a good idea?"

T.J. just shrugged back to the other, he noticed a groan come from the couch and looked to the one who made the sound, it was Lawson who looked unhappy to be getting up.

"No way am I letting you go out at this time into the fucking forest." he started to pull his own shoes and coat on.

"It's just a wal-" T.J. was cut off, and what came next both made him upset but more lovey dovey fuzzy.

"In the forest, in the dark, with the knowledge that some fucking pedophile could be stalking through the woods because it's said that there is a dark cult attached to them."

It was silent, a pin could be heard dropping if someone had done it.

Lawson reached over T.J. and pushed the door open. "Let's make the walk quick."

T.J. just turned and moved to step outside, waiting on the porch for Lawson to follow along, he watched the other close the door, then turn to him and wrap his arm around him.

"Look, I did not want to freak you out, but I really don't feel okay letting you go out here alone."He looked the other in his eyes, a small smile, a caring smile, something that just wanted to protect the one he loved.

T.J. let out a sigh and leaned into Lawson, the sigh going into the other's chest. "I'm glad you want me safe, but you could have been a little less pushy about it, come on" He pushed himself off the lanky man and started to walk, Moose trotting along with his leash on.

The forest was different at night, and in summer. It always seemed so warm and magical, but right now T.J. was spooked if not scared of the woods around him, he should have walked Moose earlier.

The walk was going fine, they were making good time and Nothing had happened thus far.

A snap behind them made T.J. whip his head and body around, looking for the sound in the dark, but nothing seemed to be there, he must just be hearing things.

"Babe, you okay?" Lawson questioned, he turned back to look at what T.J. was up to. Moose doing the same.

"...Nothing, guess I just was hearing things, come on." he quickened his steps now, "I just want to get inside now." he pouted to hurry the two up, it worked on Lawson, I think Moose was just ready to get inside on his own at this Point.

They survived being able to get back to the cabin, thank god for that one. T.J. un-clipped the leash from Mooses collar before getting his own coat and shoes off, turning to the door and locking it up, double doing it because of nerves. T. a kiss to his neck, long arms around his body, pulling him in.

"It's fine, come on, it's late, let's head off to bed."

Everyone else had already settled in for the night to T.J. agreed and let Lawson lead him off to the master bedroom, T.J. changed in the bathroom, looking at himself, hair was longer, he could see stretch marks on his stomach and how squishy he was. _'I need to start working out more or something…'_ he then shook his head, not his thoughts.

T.J. walked out and crawled into the bed, no arguing about who was little or big spoon. Moose was little little spoon, T.J. was little spoon and Lawson was big spoon, the perfect fit for the bed.

* * *

T.J. looked at the clock when he woke up, it was a little bit before 3 AM, why the hell where the guys in the hallway in front of the master bedroom at 3 AM? T.J. was able to shuffle himself out from the two boys, he grabbed a sweater and pulled it on, he opened the door, eyes narrowed in the dark, the group of at least 4 or more teen guys and 2 girls swiftly pushed their way into the bedroom.

"Oh gee, thanks for knocking…" he sighed and closed the door, rubbing the sleep from the corner of his eyes before asking,"Okay, what the hell is going on?, why are you in my room at 3 in the fucking Morning?"

"Sounds from the basement, it scared the shit out of us." Well at least Mikey was honest.

"Okay, did any of you think it might just be a mouse or something?" he looked up in a half awake state, Lawson was now up and not a happy camper.

"To big, at least the size of Gus, if not bigger." Okay that made T.J. confused, Gus was fucking huge, but then again that brought another question to him.

"Okay, so did anyone lock up everything else before they went to bed?" this was a big stupid to ask but T.J. has had bad experiences with not knowing things had or had not been locked.

They all agreed they had made sure things had been locked up, so this only left one option.

The whatever had been waiting till night to come out.

"Okay, stay here." he commented and walked to the bed, crouching down and digging around, he reached around till he found what he wanted, a metal baseball bat.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?"Vince questioned bluntly.

"To go see what the hell is so big in my cabin," he shrugged and spun the metal baseball bat in his hand.

"Oh no you don't, not in boxers an a fucking Sweater you are not," Lawson protested.

"Well to bad, I'll yell if I'm in trouble, and if yell call the police, do it. You have to run to the kitchen but do it if cell phones won't work.." T.J. may be short but as said, he was built like a brick wall, heavy and strong.

"You are no-" Lawson was taken aback by this response that interrupted him.

"I protect my friends and family, not the other way around" he spun the bat again and made it to the door, opening it and let himself out into the hall, he could hear the sounds from down the stairs, they seemed to be getting closer.

' _Shit'_

T.J. slid himself to the side, and listened, slowing his breath down, waiting for whatever was coming.

The steps up the stairs creaked softly, slow and did their best to not make that much sound. T.J. could hear it, that and his heart pounding deep inside his chest.

T.J. saw a huge fucking figure in the dark, Adrenalin being his biggest push to fucking whale on whoever that was as hard as he could, he got to guy in the gut and made him fly back down the stairs, thudding and crashing into things as he did.

T.J. did his best to scramble down the stairs while he could hear his friends yelling from the master bedroom.

Everything else for a while was a blur, all he could remember was seeing some broken bones and blood.

T.J. was sitting on the back of an ambulance, head pounding, his parents had been called and they drove down as fast as they could.

"T.J., you are such a fucking dumb man." Lawson pulled him in close, T.J. shook into the other's hug and sighed, a long and heavy one, grabbing onto the other's shirt.

Turns out this guy had been wanted for murder of many other teens in other places around the state. Once again T.J. was in the news for saving his friends and for stopping a fucking teen murderer.

The long weekend at the cabin was cut short, but since no one was hurt they were allowed to go home. T.J. and the whole group went to his house and just slept in the living room, waking up at 12 to some brunch made by Vince.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this long ass chapter, took me like a few hours or whatever, more frequent updates are going to be a thing, so just wait and see. :3**_


	22. Cuddles and confessions on the couch

_**So that was a fucking lie about being able to update more, me and my dumbass self, anyway this chapter is spurred on by a single line in a role play I am doing (?) enjoy!**_

* * *

T.J. sat on Lawsons lap, did he have to?, no. T.J. wanted to sit there though, to feel Lawsons chest on his back made him feel safe, made him feel protected from everything that was going on even if it was for a short while.

T.J. Shifted and moved in Lawsons lap, they were alone, I mean except for Moose, but Moose was asleep. T.J. wrapped his legs around Lawsons waist and his arms around the others back. Lawsons hand rest on T.J.'s back and started to slowly stroke up and down it, while the other flicked through the channels to find something to watch. Lawsons chin rested on T.J.'s head.

T.J. tilted his head up, Lawson knew the drill and tipped his head down, they shared a light and soft kiss together. But T.J. wanted to make it longer, so he held there for a few more seconds.

Lawson pulled back and lifted an eyebrow down at the other, T.J. looked to Lawson and blinked, had he done something wrong?, Well T.J.'s face flushed a dark red when Lawson questioned him.

"Did you just try and un-effectively try to start a make out session with me?"

T.J. was quiet for a few seconds before he slowly spoke, "yes…..?" T.J. was wary to answer, he was a bit frightful of how the other would react, but the way that Lawson laughed just made T.J. shy and embarrassed about how silly he was being about this. T.J. looked away from the other's face, but it was soon drawn back to look up at his boyfriend. Lawson had his thumb on T.J.'s bottom lip and finger under T.J.'s jaw to make him look up.

Lawson stroked T.J.'s bottom lip with his thumb, a warm smile filling Lawsons own lips and eyes with love, "Oh, you're so Silly." he leaned down and moved his thumb, giving TJ.'s lip a tentative but warm kiss. Smile still on Lawsons lips, T.J. could feel it.

T.J. could feel a warm sensation bloom through his chest and heart, The kiss was loving, so warm and good. It made T.J. forget about everything that was going on, for a little bit at least, but that's all T.J. needed.

They sat there and kissed for a little longer before T.J. could feel Lawson pull back, T.J. followed the others lips slightly but let Lawson pull back so he could look the other in his face.

T.J's heart skipped a beat when he heard what Lawson said.

Lawson had the warmest look in his eyes and the brightest smile on his lips, "I love you."

T. with joy, he wrapped his arms tighter around Lawsons neck and pulled him tight into a hug, he was shaking now and letting tears prick into his eyes, it felt so good to hear that this is when T.J. panicked and pulled back to say," I love you too!, Sorry I just-" T.J. was becoming a mess but slowed his breathing down when he felt a hand cup his cheek. Lawson leaned in and gave him another little kiss.

"Don't panic, I would have been okay if you weren't ready to say it back" Lawson muttered onto T.J.'s lips which made T.J.'s lips tingle from the vibrations.

T.J. just felt more joy and love for Lawson right there and then, T.J. closed his eyes and pulled Lawson deeper into a kiss. T.J. could feel himself being moved around, being leaned back onto the couch with Lawson above him.

Lawson kissed him, Their lips brushing and moving together. Bodies pressed together in a tight and safe embrace that T.J. knows he'll crave whenever they can't be together, but right now, right here they are together. Just being together with no fear of who's waiting behind his shoulder.

T. his head and looked to the T.V. Lawson had found a comfy way to lay so he was curled around T.J. and laying on him, his face nuzzled into T.J.'s neck as they went back to just relaxing in each other's arms.

T. this feeling, he wanted to bottle it up and take it out whenever came near him, or near anyone else, but for now, he was happy to just live in it.


End file.
